Cosmo is Alive A Tailsmo and other couples story
by ShadowthehedgehogandMaria
Summary: This is a fan made story of Tails and Cosmo meeting together and Tails falling for her, but other couples are in this. I am sorry I didn't put Shadow in this.-w- Forgive me. No flames and thanks you for reading. It gets better as you go I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1 coming back

Cosmo Is Alive

The evening breeze flows across Sonic's face in peace.

"Sonic! Where were you? I was looking ALL over for you!'' Amy shrieked while tackling him.

"AMY! Stop! Please! Get off would ya?'' He demanded.

Amy sighed and got up from the cold, muddy grass.

"OH GREAT! I got mud on my dress! Good job Sonic! Ugh!''

"Well... You were the one who attacked me from the first place! It's YOUR fault!'' Sonic said selfishly like.

"SONIC! UGHH! I HATE YOU!'' Amy said and started running.

"Well... What'cha gonna do?'' Sonic thought to himself.

The forest was quite peaceful ever since Dr. Eggman disappeared out to nowhere. Trees are blowing very calmly into Tails face and the grass was calmly brushing against Tails shoes.

"I wonder what Sonic and the others are doing out there. It's very quiet here,'' Tails presumed, "In fact, I'm almost certain that Amy is still around Sonic these days. Poor guy. It makes me think of what it was like to have a girl be around you all the time."

Tails stopped and looked up into the sky. "*sigh* I just hope Cosmo is okay. I miss her so much and I would give anything to see her again. If only I wasn't too shy to tell her that I liked her.''

One little shimmer traveled down Tails cheek. His emotion went from wonder to blue.

"I miss you Cosmo… A lot to be exact. If only I could see you! Please!" Tails pleaded, "I want to see you!"

Tails shouted a little too loud. He didn't care what other people thought.

"Cheese? Did you here that? It sounded like Tails. We should go check on him!" Cream said

"Cheu Cheu!" Cheese said Merry like.

Tails was sobbing on a smooth rock with his two tails curling up aside him.

"T-Tails? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh... Hi Cream and Cheese. I-I'm fine." He replied softly.

"No you're not! Tell me Miles Prower! I'm not taking "I'm fine'' for an answer!

"C-C-… Cosmo. I miss her a lot." He sniffled.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry Tails!''

"It's fine! Why would it hurt me? It's okay. I just want some alone time." Tails said while curling out of his little ball.

"Okay… You sure you will be alright? I mean... I don't want you feeling sad!" Cream hesitated.

"Yeah. I just want peace for a while.''

"Okay then... Bye! Come on Cheese!" Cream commanded.

Tails looked out from the distance as they walked away.

"Cosmo…'' Tails whispered to himself.

~~SUNSET (almost night) ~~

"Wow the sun is gorgeous! If I could, I would go for a dip, but it's too cool out here." Rouge thought.

Rouge sighed and took a deep breath.

"This cliff is not comfortable to sit on." she muttered.

Rouge stood up when she saw Knuckles jumping out in front of her.

"Hey bat girl! What'cha doin? Knuckles mocked.

"What a nice hello to me...Well, what's up?" Rouge winked.

"What's it to ya? Got something on your mind? You know what? I don't care!''

Rouge gave him a mean, but convincing look.

"What?" Knuckles wondered.

"Well Mr. "I don't care and I'm all that", I'm not taking your non- since today. Humph!" Rouge taunted.

"Hey! That's VERY offensive!"

"Yep! Watch it tiger! He-he!" Rouge snickered.

Knuckles blushed and stepped his foot on the ground.

"Now y-you listen here batty!"

Rouge interrupted him by touching him on the lips.

"Oh, so big oh Knucki going to the rescue? Aww…" Rouge insulted.

Behind Rouge's finger was a blushing echidna that looked furious.

Knuckles smacked Rouge's finger off his lips.

"Look, I gotta go and don't get in my way!" Knuckles steamed.

Before Rouge could say something he was already gone.

"Dang, I was just going to say something to that butt-head. I guess not." Rouge thought.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

Next morning everyone was asleep except Tails. He wakes up around 8:30 AM.

"*yawn* I'm finally awake. Wow! Did I sleep on the rock? Huh…"Tails told himself.

"I wonder if Sonic is up or not. I'll go look" He thought.

Tails searched the forest and the field.

"Sonic? You here...? Sonic?" Tails yelled.

"I guess I'm alone." He convinced himself.

"No. I'm awake Tails. At least…" Amy snuck up behind Tails.

"AH! You scared the heck out of me! What's wrong with you?" Tails shook.

"Sorry! I was bored. You okay?"

Tails was looking at her like she was a wall.

"Tails...? Tails? TAILS!" Amy screamed.

Tails passed out and fell into her arms.

"*gasp* Tails? You okay? Can you hear me? Oh no...!"

Amy rushed Tails to the infirmary.

Sonic just realized that Amy was running to the hospital.

"Amy? What?" Sonic worried.

He saw tails in her hands passed out.

"Huh?"

Sonic chased her as she ran.

~30 minutes later~

"Amy! What happened? Where is Tails? W-where?" Sonic gasped.

"Calm down. He's resting in the infirmary room. I still don't know why he passed out right in front of me…" She explained

"Oh. I hope he is alright." Sonic replied

He looked in the little window and saw Tails knocked out in the bed.

"Hmm... strange." He thought.

Pretty soon Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, even Rouge was in the room with Tails.

"I think he is waking up." Rouge said

Slowly, Tails partially opened up his eyes, but not all of the way.

"Tails? You okay? It's been an hour…" Sonic questioned.

"_Mmmmhh..." _Tails murmured.

"Hey...Tails? Please wake up!" Cream pleaded.

"... Huh? WHAT?" Tails shouted.

He looked up at everybody. Everyone was staring at him determined.

"He's awake!" Cream said with delight.

"Hey... Wait. Cream, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cheese... Even Rouge?" Tails questioned.

"What do you mean EVEN Rouge?" Rouge added.

"Oh... Sorry."

"Rouge be nice!" Sonic replied.

Rouge looked at Sonic in a fearsome way.

"What?"

"Tails? Can you explain to us why you passed out? I was so worried about the way you looked at me and fell into my arms at the field." said Amy.

"Oh... It was nothing. I just got...U-umm hot! Yeah! Hot. I was tired because was looking for Sonic." Tails exaggerated.

Tails thought "Whew! That was close. I wasn't sure why I passed out? Thinking too much about Cosmo? Hmm..."

"That sounds suspicious to me. What about you Knucki?" Rouge commented.

"Don't ask me! I didn't do anything! Err..." He Exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Knuckles and Rouge. Tails was so confused and rubbed his head.

"Something you want to talk about Rouge? Knuckles?" Amy investigated.

"No. Why ya pickin on me while you SHOULD be pickin on hot-head over here." Rouge added

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled.

"Excuse me. Everyone please exit the room for examining. I thank you for visiting him. It will all be done as soon as we figure out what is wrong. Have a nice day!" The nurse said.

"Okay, everyone out. Tails, I'll see ya later bud! I want you to feel better!" Sonic added before he left.

~~during the examining~~

"This is a weird thought." The nurse questioned.

[They can see thoughts of someone else while examining]

"It's this girl...This weird girl that has green short hair. Weird. I had seen her walk around 2 months ago. If not, I might be crazy!" she thought.

The nurse took further examinations.

"I keep on seeing this girl and this laser explosion hurdling towards a planet. I got to know about this. When he wakes up I'll find out more info." She said to herself.

~~ 45 MINUTES LATER~~

"Sr.? You awake? Excuse me?" the nurse asked.

"Huh... Nurse? OH! Sorry!" Tails exclaimed.

"We ran the test and wanted to ask you some questions about what I came past through. Do you mind?" she said

"Not at all! Proceed! Heheh..."

"I saw this strange girl that had green short hair and blue eyes. Any comments on it?" she started.

"COSMO!" Tails blurted out.

"Don't get too rushed up. So this girl is named... Uhmm, Cosmo is it?" she added.

"Yes ma'am! She died a month ago by me... I had to s-shoot a cannon at the planet- which where she was- to save the galaxy from forestation. I don't like to talk about it." Tails teared up.

"Oh! So she is... Oh. I am sorry Sr. I just saw that over and over. I'm sorry I brought this up. Any drinks or are you set to go?" the nurse explained.

"Oh... It's okay. Don't feel sorry. I am fine, I am set to go." Tails said.

"Okay. Well I'll be seeing ya! Come back for any information!" She added.

"Bye!" Tails replied.

Sonic saw Tails walk by looking down on the rough ground.

"HEY! TAILS! You're alive! Wait... You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah. I just had to explain to them what happened when they saw my thoughts and others." Tails replied.

"Come 'on tell me!" He teased.

Tails looked down and sighed.

"Oh... She saw Cosmo in your mind and the galaxy didn't she? Oh. I'm sorry!" Sonic worried.

"Yeah... It's fine. Don't worry 'bout it"

Tails walked further on with a sad look on his face. Sonic was concerned about Tails thinking about Cosmo too much.

"Hmm..." Sonic continued.

"I guess when she saw Cosmo... She had a strange feeling and wanted to know, but... I wonder why she said "strange" in a bad way." Tails thought.

"I guess I'm gonna have to sneak up to him. He-he he!" Amy whispered.

Amy looked silently up at Sonic, who was exactly right in front of her.

"One—Two—Three!" Amy yelled

She started to run towards Sonic when he turned around.

"*gasp* AMY! NO! STOP! WATERFALL!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whaa?"

When she attacked him Amy realized what was behind Sonic.

"AHHHH! Water! NOO! WATER!" Sonic panicked.

"OH MAN! I can NEVER get things right! SONIC! HELP!"

They both took a hold of each other and held each other tight, causing it to make a HUGE splash.

Amy opened her eyes under water and saw Sonic.

"Sonic! Oh no! SONIC!" Amy cried.

Amy could get a hold of him until a few minutes passed. They were both dried up holding each other. Sonic barely opened his eyes and looked to his side. He saw Amy next to him knocked out.

"Whoa... She is so close to me... I am really worried about her sometimes." Sonic thought.

Amy sure enough opened her eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Hey, we made it... You okay?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah...you? I was really worried about you!" Sonic hesitated.

"Wow, he was really worried about me! Could this be? He he!" Amy thought.

"Amy?"

"Oh! Sorry... just thinkin. I'm fine!" Amy explained.

"Oh, okay."

Sonic and Amy were STILL close.

"Oops! Sorry Amy!" Sonic said while getting up.

"Need a hand?" Sonic smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks" Amy blushed and took his soft glove.

~~NIGHT~~

"Cheese... Do you think...? Tails is okay? He has been really bummed out about Cosmo and all." Cream asked.

"Cheu, Cheu..." Cheese said softly.

Cream sighed and went to sleep with Cheese by her side.

"Good night Cheese!" Cream added.

"Cheu!"

Tails was on "his" little smooth rick staring at the moon.

"*sigh* Cosmo... Day by day I sob because you're gone. There is not a day I don't think about you." Tails said.

Tails can't see her, but she can see him. She was a spirit, a loving one with her mom (Earthia) and sisters (Galaxina etc.), but right now, it was her alone.

"Oh, Tails don't be sad. I wish you can only hear me. I miss you as much as anyone can imagine..." Cosmo said like she was talking to herself.

Tails went into his home and started curling up on the red couch.

Cosmo lightly rubbed his hand. "I miss you... So, so much Miles."

As well as Amy was thinking about what happened between Sonic and her. She was sitting on soft sand, looking up at a star.

"Did I startle him or was I too pushy? I miss him. I haven't seen him ever since!" Amy thought to herself.

Amy sat there pretty much all night, but then walked to her house and in her bed.

But Rouge...

~~VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING~~

Knuckles is standing in front of the Master Emerald like always.

"Hey, can I talk to for a minute Knucki?" Rouge said suspicious like.

"What? Steal the Master Emerald? I'm not sure why though..." Knuckles presumed.

"No."

Rouge sounded serious to him.

Knuckles walked down the steps and went in front of Rouge.

"Okay, just relax." Rouge said

"What are ya-?"

Before Knuckles could finish, she kissed right on the lips.

He was so shocked and he was as red as a cherry. It seemed like forever, but it was for 6 seconds.

Rouge backed away and flew from the area.

Knuckles was so shocked, he couldn't even move.

"W-w-w-what was t-that?" Knuckles shook and blinked a million times a second.

"I'm sorry Knuckles; I had to do it because I needed to tell you how I felt. When I saw your face, I almost burst into tears of laughter, but I'm glad I didn't." Rouge thought.

Knuckles was standing there for 15 minutes shocked in love.

~~DREAM~~

Tails ran to Cosmo and she was smiling with him.

"COSMO! I have missed you so much! I can't believe it is you!

They hugged each other tightly and they both cried.

"I've missed you too Tails. I can't believe-"

~~END OF DREAM~~

Tails was crying in his dream and real life. He was sweating and he was grabbing the soft, green and red blanket.

"WHAT COS-" Tails yelled and spoke out from his dream.

"Oh...Oops, I hope I didn't wake anyone. Hehehe….." Tails said calmly to himself.

Tails took a slight look at the clock and it was 9:45 AM.

"Whoa! I don't usually sleep in this late." Tails thought.

"So, she kissed me and that was all? I can't stop thinking about her! Why? What for? To get me to like her and then steal the master emerald?" Knuckles asked himself.

"Is he still in shock or has he forgotten about me? I hope he isn't mad. Why am I- Rouge the Bat- worried about him?"

Rouge tried to leave it all behind but it failed and so did Knuckles thoughts as well.

Sonic was speeding to Tails house. He stepped to Tails door and knocked on it.

"Oh! Oops... HOLD ON!" Tails shouted.

Tails put on his gloves, socks, and shoes on and went to the door.

"Hello... Oh! Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails said while opening the door.

"I heard yelling from your house and I was worried so I came over... What happened?"

"Oh... I had a dream and I guess I yelled out of my sleep again. Hehehe….." Tails murmured.

"What about? Tell me!"

"Oh, nothing, just a weird dream." Tails exaggerated.

Sonic looked at Tails in a goofy expression. Tails looked back and was confused and sweating in guiltiness.

"Are you sure you're okay? Was it about…? Oh! Cosmo! Ha!"

Tails blushed and shouted:

"SO WHAT IF IT WAS ABOUT HER!"

Tails slammed the door and slid down the door bursting in tears.

"I just…. Want her BACK!" Tails yelled.

Sonic was surprised of the outcome and was concerned about him and the girl he loved.

"I wonder about Amy too. What would I do if she died? Panic? Cry?" Sonic thought.

Sonic walked away from Tails house to give him some fresh air.

"I JUST WANT HER RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Tails cried out.

Everyone heard him, even Knuckles. They all gathered around Tails' house.

"Hey, Tails? It's me, Cream and Cheese. Please come out! I am SO worried."

Tails slowly turned the knob and walked out of the door. When Tails looked up he saw a HUGE crowd of people around him.

"Hey! We are worried, ALL of us. Why do you always feel so glum?" Knuckles walked up to Tails and asked.

"I-I can't" Tails replied hazily.

They all practically knew it was about Cosmo.

"Tails, we all know it's about Cosmo! We all miss her a lot. But, she is with us, in our hearts." Added Cream.

"I just wish there was a way that I could see her." Tails admitted.

"Oh, Galaxina. He is SO upset and he is making me want to cry. I wish I was there! So, I could be with him! Is there ANY way? I love enjoying life up here with you all, but Tails is important to me." Cosmo explained.

"Cosmo, if I knew a way to help you, I would. Maybe mother knows a way!" Galaxina replied.

"OH YEAH! Thank you Galaxina! Love you!" Cosmo said as she went to go find mother (Earthia).

"Mother...? Mother? Where are you?"

"I'm over here my sweet sedrian." Earthia said.

"Oh mother... I want to go see Tails and spend time with him for the rest of my life. I miss him! I love it up here, but I want to see him.

"Okay, here is what I need to tell you. There is only one way to go down there until you die again! One wish will be granted with this ruby stone." Earthia added.

Cosmo held the ruby and saw how gorgeous it was.

"Wow! It is beautiful! Where will I land?" Cosmo asked

"You, my dear, will fall into the center of the plains. Maybe..."

"Okay, wish Cosmo. I will miss you a lot." Earthia teared.

"I wish that I could go back to Sonic's world until I die again."

The ruby glimmered around Cosmo and warped her slowly.

"Good bye mother! I love you!"

"Good bye Cosmo. I love you too." Earthia added.

When Cosmo opened her eyes, she was in the center of nowhere.

"Hello...? Hmm... I can't wait to see Tails and them.. I'm tired so I'll take a rest."

"Tails, we are sorry... I hope you have a good night though!" Knuckles said.

Everyone went to go rest. Tails was still a little dim, but he went to sleep.  
~50 minutes later~

Cosmo woke up from her nap.

"I wonder where Amy's house is..." Cosmo slowly walked towards a pink and brown house. She read the mailbox that said Amy Rose.

"Ah, ha!"

Cosmo knocked on the door, hoping Amy wouldn't faint of seeing her.

"Just a minute!" Amy yelled.

Amy slowly opened the door while saying:

"I don't know why someone is her this late-"

She opened her eyes and stood there, gazing at a green sedrian.

"Hello Amy, please don't yell or pass out! It's me, Cosmo..."

"Uh….Uhhhh..." Amy was speechless.

"You got to explain t-this... Come in please."

As Cosmo stepped in to Amy's house, Amy starred down every move.

"Please, have a seat." Amy suggested.

Cosmo explained everything to Amy, even her beloved family and the ruby.

"Oh! I'm no long concerned now. Do you have anywhere to sleep? We got to surprise Tails tomorrow afternoon."

"No, I took a nap in the plains, I don't have a house."

"Okay, sleep in the spare room at the left." Amy considered.

"Okay" Cosmo said as she walked in the spare room.

"It looks roomy! I can't wait to see Tails tomorrow!"

Cosmo took the red blanket and slipped it over her.

"I can't sleep! I wanna see him!... I'll just relax."

Cosmo silently dozed off.

"I know she's in my spare room, but I think it is really bazaar." Amy thought.

She stared at the wall and slowly closed her eyes.

~~MORNING~~

Amy woke up and stepped out of bed.

"I hope she is still here!"

Amy slowly opened the door and saw Cosmo still sleeping.

"Good! I'm gonna make her some breakfast!" Amy insisted.

Amy made some eggs and bacon.

"Mhhhhm…huh? Oh yeah, I'm on earth and in Amy's house..." Cosmo reminded herself.

"*sniff* I smell eggs. Amy is making some breakfast?"

Cosmo got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Amy?"

"Oh! Cosmo you're up! I'm glad! Did you have a good sleep?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! That breakfast smells great! Mmmmhh!" Cosmo replied.

"Thanks! Sit down. It's done!"

Amy sat the food on the table and they both sat down.

"I bet you wanna see Tails right?"

"Of course! I miss him so much."

"I knew you liked him. Hehehehehe." Amy teased

"No I do not!" Cosmo yelled.

"MMMHMM"

Cosmo looked at Amy in a frown.

"Okay, I'll stop" Amy decided.

Cosmo was done eating and took her plate to the sink.

"I think I'm gonna go to Tails on my own okay?"

"Okay. I have things to do like clean up my room a bit." Amy replied.

"Bye Amy! Thanks for everything!" Cosmo waved.

"Bye!"

"Okay, where is Tails?"

Cosmo looked around the plains and saw him standing in front of nowhere.

"Tails... I missed him SO much... Okay, I'll just have to be at least 2 feet away from him... So he won't glomp me..."

Cosmo quietly walked until she was about a few feet away.

"Okay here I go..." Cosmo thought.

"Tails!" Cosmo blurted out.

Tails opened his eyes, but didn't turn around.

"Was I hearing things, or did I just hear a voice that sounded like Cosmo?" Tails thought.

"Tails? T-"

Tails turned and saw a green sedrian staring right at him.

Cosmo stepped closer. (Like a foot)

Tails started tearing up and was so shocked, he didn't say anything.

Cosmo walked up to his face and she opened her eyes into his.

"Tails? It's me."

Tails rubbed his eyes and tears were streaming down his face.

"Cos...mo?"

"Yes. Tails I-" Cosmo said while a few tears traveled down her face.

Tails hugged her tightly and was crying so much.

"COSMO! I can't b-believe it is you! You have NO idea how much I have missed you!"

"Tails, I'm the same, I couldn't live without you." Cosmo cried while another tear went down her face.

It seemed like the hug was forever, but it wasn't.

Tails put his hands on Cosmo's shoulder.

"I am so-so shocked! How? When? Where?"

Cosmo stopped him and said:

"Tails, I'll explain it later."

Cosmo stopped and looked up.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I just am enjoying the view. He he!"

"Okay..? Cosmo... I want to tell you something." Tails hesitated.

"Huh? Oh! Yes?"

"I hop-"

Before Tails could finish, Amy came up.

"Hey Tails, Cosmo! What'cha doin? Ha-ha!"

"—Uhhhh. Oh! Hi Amy!" Tails said.

"Hi Amy! So, what were you saying Tails?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll talk about it later." Tails murmured.

Amy looked confused and looked at Tails.

"Tails...? What were you "talking" about?" Amy said smart-elic like.

"NOTHING! Err..." Tails shouted.

"Tails please don't be mad. Amy just has... Mental issues." Cosmo explained.

"HEY!"

"Ha-ha! Okay." Tails agreed.

"Well, I hope your happy now Tails. You got your dream gi- I mean friend" Amy said.

Amy walked off and Tails got slight angry because he knew what she was about to say.

"Tails, are you sure you're okay? You look upset, and I don't want you to be already mad at me." Cosmo asked.

"WHY would I be mad at you? You're my BEST friend, besides Sonic..."

"Oh! That went out wrong! I'm sorry!" Cosmo realized.

"Don't be! It's fine!" Tails suggested.

Tails slightly blushed and smiled.

Cosmo smiled back and blushed a little also. Tails and Cosmo went to his house.

"Wow! This is your house? Cool!"

"Yep! If you need to stay here, feel free!" Tails said

"I gotta go somewhere..." Tails told Cosmo.

"Okay! I'll just stick around! Don't be out too long!"

Cosmo grabbed Tails by the arm and hugged him. Tails slightly blushed, but hugged her back.

"Bye Tails!" Cosmo added.

"Bye! Be safe!" Tails replied.

Tails shut the door and Cosmo was alone. She snooped around his home and went into his room.

"Whoa... He is really fascinated with planes!"

There was a little model of a plane on this nightstand.

Right next to that was a picture of her and Tails from the thank you party. [On Sonic X]

"What's this? Oh...!"

Cosmo stared at the picture and shredded a little tear.

"He really did miss me. Wow..."

Cosmo set the picture back and went to the kitchen.

"Is there a phone here at least?" Cosmo thought.

She saw a small green yellow phone on the counter and picked it up.

The phone was Tails' phone.

"Are these colors mine and Tails' colors? Does he love me?" Cosmo questioned herself.

Cosmo laughed when she saw Amy's picture that he took.

It was a picture of Amy chasing Sonic.

Cosmo giggled and put the phone down.

"I wonder what Tails is doing..."

~  
"Okay, should I get green lights or yellow? Hmm..." Tails asked himself.

"I'll just get the green ones."

Tails went to Party Outlet to get more party supplies.

He saw gift wrapping, bags, hats, and more.

"Whoa! I guess I'll get this yellow banner that says "welcome back" and this red table cloth! I will also get cards for the surprise guests."

When he got to the cashier, it was all $60.00.

"Thank you! Come again!" The cashier said.

"Bye." Tails replied.

~MEANWHILE~

"Hey, Knuckles."

"Huh? Oh, Rouge, what."

"About a couple nights ago..." Rouge apologized.

"What? Oh. Yeah, can you PLEASE explain that to me?"

"Uhmm. No. ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Rouge yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I-I'm just asking a question." Knuckles partially shouted.

"Okay, you know you like me." Rouge snickered.

"Err! So what if I do? You were the girl who kissed me first!"

Rouge stood there looking at him.

"That is why I like you! You're a hot head like me." Rouge smiled.

Knuckles blushed and sighed.

"Yeah... Isn't that the truth…-?"

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean!"

"Ha-ha. You're so cute." Rouge played around.

Knuckles took his eyes away from hers and looked to the floor.

"Ya know that I can just pound you right now." Knuckles suggested.

"What? Hurt an innocent girl like me? I thought you would never hit me. Don't forget, I know your ticklish spot. He he..." Rouge taunted.

"WHAT? INNOCENT? YOU"RE WORSE THAN INNOCENT!"

"Watch it; don't make me make you laugh to death." Rouge smirked.

"Grrr... I don't have a "ticklish spot"," Knuckles exaggerated.

Rouge put up her hands and walked forward with an evil grin on her face.

"I-I promise I don't!"

Rouge started to tickle his sides and he busted out laughing.

"HAHA! STOP! STOP!"

Rouge pinned him on the ground and gave him a little smirk and poked his side again.

"STOP...*sigh* you are a freaky girl!"

Rouge kissed him on the cheek and got up.

Knuckles blushed once more and got up of relief.

"Would you stop? I know you like me! Stop taking me OFF GUARD!" Knuckled demanded.

"Bingo. You had to learn it the hard way!"

"Well, go ta go! See ya Knuckle- head!" Rouge insulted.

"Bye Bat."

"Note to self: always protect my sides." Knuckles reminded his-self

"Cosmo, I'm here!" Tails shouted out.

Tails looked around the house and there was no sign of her.

Tails dropped the bags and was scared.

"Oh, no not again."

Cosmo was hiding RIGHT behind him and was grinning. She tried not to laugh so she can really surprise him.

"GOTCHA!" Cosmo said while pouncing on him.

"AH! WHAT?"

He saw Cosmo staring right at him on the hard ground.

"Surprise! He he!" Cosmo said.

"HEY! You had me SO worried! But, I'm okay now..."

Cosmo got up and helped Tails get up.

"Cosmo would never do that! She is a strange girl!" Tails thought.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you or?" Cosmo worried.

"Yep, that's her!" Tails said to himself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ha-ha! You would never do that!"

They both laughed.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"*GASP* Cosmo hide!" Tails whispered.

"Okay"

"COMING!" Tails said.

Tails opened the door and saw Cream.

"Cream? What are you doing here?"

"I just heard you laughing with someone. Who is it?" Cream questioned.

"U-Umm... Nothing!"

"Nothing? Okay, something's up, I'm coming in!"

"Oh, crap. What if she sees her before the party?" Tails thought.

"Okay... Who is here?"

"Cream!" Tails shouted

"What? I'm a curious person! Show me who it is!"

"Okay... Don't tell anyone and don't pass out." Tails told Cream.

"OKAY! TELL ME!"

"Come out I guess."

Cream's eyes were blinking rapidly when she saw a green plant coming out of her hiding spot.

"Cream? I have missed you so much!" Cosmo said.

"C-C-C-Cosmo...? No."

"Cream... This is really Cosmo, we met today this morning and I'll explain it all later."

"COSMO!" Cream cried out.

Cream jumped into Cosmo's arms crying and said:

"I missed you!"

Cream took her head out from Cosmo's arms and looked at Tails.

"Now, Cream, don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

Tails smiled and Cosmo looked at Tails.

"Cosmo, do you love Tails?"

Just when Cream was done, Tails and Cosmo blushed at the same time.

"U-Uhhhh-Uhhhh... no! He is my friend..." Cosmo lied.

Tails said the same thing, only in different words.

"Okay... But you two would look perfect together!" Cream hesitated.

Tails slightly blushed.

"Cream, I think your mom is calling! Bye now!" Tails lied and rushed Cream to the door.

Tails closed the door and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! Just kid talkers!" Tails made up.

"Okay, you're acing weird." Cosmo admitted.

"No, I'm fine!"

Cosmo looked down and then glanced up at Tails. He couldn't stand her beautiful, sparkly, blue eyes.

"Oh. So...?" Tails changed the subject.

Cosmo looked down and looked at her tip of her green shoes.

"Sooo... You liking it here? Or?" Tails brought up.

"Huh? Yeah!" Cosmo replied.

"There's something wrong! I know it!" Tails said while coming up to Cosmo.

"No-no! I'm fine! Really!"

"Oh, really. Heh..."

Cosmo's eyes widened when Tails took out his arms.

"No! Tails! Stop! I'm not ticklish!" Cosmo pleaded out.

Tails poked her sides and she busted into laughter.

"HAHAHHA! S-STOP!"

Tails let out a smirk and continued.

"Tails!" Cosmo screamed out.

Tails stopped and looked into her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Uhhhh... Tails? You okay?"

Tails didn't answer.

"Tails?"

"Whaa? Oh, sorry! He he..." Tails replied hazily.

"Okay, what's wrong? You go off into to space looking at me!"

Tails blushed and looked at his tips of his toes.

"Oh! That reminds me! What were you saying yesterday when you first saw me again?"

Tails looked at Cosmo and gulped silently.

"Oh! Umm.. Nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up by then. He-he"

"What? Tell me! Please? I won't get sad or angry!"

"Umm... Oh! Yeah! I wanted to say that everyone misses you a lot!" Tails made up.

"Oh! That's sweet!"

Cosmo followed Tails inside his home.

"Table cloth? Wait... red, yellow, green... Why does he have this? And, why does he like these colors so much?" Cosmo thought while snooping in his bag.

Tails looked at Cosmo and walked towards her.

"You okay? You always seem questioned! Ask anything! I wanna help your questionable mind." Tails joked.

"Ha-ha! Uhmm... you like these colors a lot! It's also on your phone! Why?"

Tails thought to give, yet, another excuse.

"I don't know, it's just, green and yellow are good colors..."

Cosmo thought and looked at Tails and twirled her green hair.

"Really?" Cosmo kidded

"Yep!"

"Why do you have table cloth and lights...?"

"Don't worry, it's a surprise." Tails emphasized.

Cosmo gave him a little smirk and turned to the sun that was at noon angle.

"Gee... If only I could tell him I liked him. Amy was right, I do kinda like him" Cosmo comprehended.

Tails phone rang and Tails looked at the caller id. It was Amy.

"Amy, are you ready to take Cosmo out shopping?" Tails whispered.

"Yeah. I'll pick her up. Don't forget to call me and DON'T FORGET TO HAVE EVERYONE THERE! Also, put up the decorations!" Amy warned.

"Okay! Bye!"

Tails quietly hung up his cellphone and set it down. Tails slightly took a gaze and walked up to her.

"Something wrong?"

Cosmo looked into the mimic of them on the window.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Just thinkin'." Cosmo replied.

"You really worry about me, do you?"

Tails slightly blushed and turned to Cosmo.

"Well, I have to! You're my friend!"

*doorbell*

"I got it Tails!" Cosmo smiled and walked towards the door.

"Yes? Oh! Amy, why are you here?"

"I'm gonna take you shopping!" Amy said while taking Cosmos' hand.

"Bye Tails! I guess... he-he." Cosmo added before she left.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to get the stuff ready and put them up before they get home"

"So, Cosmo, what's going on with you and Tails" Amy said like a smart-elic.

"Nothing! Now, what are we going shopping for?"

"Don't change the subject! But, I don't know yet anyway."

Amy and Cosmo were walking around. Amy wasn't really taking her shopping, she is stalling.

"I might buy her a fancy dress to get Tails pumped up! Ha-ha!" Amy thought.

Cosmo looked at Amy while she had a partial grin on her face.

"Uhhhh...Amy? What are you thinking?"

"Oh! Nothing, let's go to bridal warehouse!" Amy suggested.

"Why would I need fancy clothes?"

"Duh! You gotta look pretty for Tails." Amy winked.

Cosmo grunted a bit and went into the store. Cosmo widened her eyes as she stepped in.

"Wow! So much dresses!" Amy pointed out.

Cosmo was very pleased at what she saw. She looked around until she saw a yellow and green dress. (Cliché right?)

"Wow, Amy look at this one!"

Amy smiled and gave Cosmo an evil, but funny look.

"I know you and Tails are like a couple now! Those colors are like... you and Tails all the way. Hehe."

Cosmo gave a glance at Amy and sighed.

"No, we are not a couple, and I just like these colors."

Amy repeated the smile and walked toward the cashier.

"Okay, the dress costs $70.00." the cashier said while scanning the beautiful dress.

Amy handed her the money and sat down.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll meet you in a sec." Cosmo informed Amy.

"Ok"

Amy picked up her phone and called Tails.

"Is everyone there yet?"

"Uhmm.. No. BUT-"

Amy interrupted and gave a grump.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THEM YET? WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" Amy yelled.

Everyone glanced over to Amy and she looked around.

"What are ya' looking at?" Amy snapped.

They turned away and Amy put the phone back to her ear.

"I just need more time! Stall her or something!" Tails suggested.

"Fine" Amy put down her cell phone and saw Cosmo coming back.

"Is everything alright? I heard a yell and I got nervous."

Amy jerked and tried to think of something. Sweat was beating on her head and her legs were in knots.

"Uhhhh... I-I- Uhmm... Sonic was being a jerk and I y-yelled at him a little too loud. He-he."

"What kind of excuse was that? Bringing up Sonic! Argg!" Amy thought.

"Okay... So, anything else you want to do? Or..." Cosmo broke the silence.

"What about getting... A MAKEOVER!"

"Uh... I'm not gonna start to wear make-up? Am I?"

"No! Just for the par-... I mean for ~_Tails~_" Amy said like a smart-elic.

"Amy! SHUT UP ABOUT IT! I do NOT LIKE TAILS!" She blushed and made a fist.

"Yeah... Okay, but you NEED ONE! I know the right place!"

Amy grabbed Cosmo's hand and ran to Make-over Barn. It had a BIG sign that said Make-Over Barn in red and it had a scent of lilac.

"We're here! Cosmo, you will love this place!" Amy said excitedly.

"Okay... I'm counting on you. What is the stylist gonna do to me?"

"I'll take over for that." Amy smiled and went to the counter.

"Excuse me, can I have my friends' hair curled and have a very light pink lip-gloss put on her please?"

"Sure! You can sit over there and please pay after you are satisfied." The manager suggested.

"Okay! Come on Cosmo!" Amy led Cosmo to her seat and sat her down forcefully.

"Ow! Amy, be careful!"

"Okay, so, you are Cosmo?" the stylist guessed.

"Yes." Cosmo replied.

The stylist took out the curl iron out of a door and warmed it up.

"What's t-that?"

"It's a curl iron! You never saw one?"

"Nope... Sorry. But thanks! I never had my hair curled before." Cosmo added.

"Okay, please stay still." The lady said as she started to take Cosmo's grass-green hair and curled it up. She took another piece of her hair and also curled it up.

"Okay, I got almost everyone here! I'm glad everyone is dressed up and looks nice. I mean, come on! Sonic is even wearing a tux. Well, I am too, but he never does this!" Tails thought.

"Oh! I gotta get knuckles!"

Tails picked up his phone and dialed his number.

"Hey! What's up?" Knuckles greeted.

"I need you to come to my house STAT!" Tails demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there in a few." Knuckles hung up.

"Yes! I hope everyone is here! Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Cheese..." Tails counted.

"I'm here!" Knuckles yelled out to Tails.

"Okay! Yes! I'll call Amy"

Amy's phone rings**

"Hello?"

"Amy! Are you done? Everyone is here!"

"Dang Tails! I'm... Uhhhh.. Somewhere, but I'll be there soon!" Amy replied.

"Okay! Hurry!"

"Bye!" Amy quickly shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Cosmo said while the stylist was done with the last piece of hair.

"A wrong number! I was just seeing who it was." Amy made up.

The lady was done with putting on shinny lip-gloss and Cosmo looked in the mirror.

"Oh! Wow! I look nice!"

"Yup! I told you! We gotta go!" Amy rushed to the counter and dropped the money on the counter and kept running.

"AMY, SLOW DOWN!" Cosmo yelled for life.

"We gotta get somewhere!" Amy replied and they were already half way to Tails' house.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask, just keep running!"

Amy went to the back of Tails' house and took out her pink, sparkly phone.

"When do you want us to come in?"

"The signal to come in is three knocks on the wall. DO NOT COME IN THE FRONT!" Tails reminded Amy.

"Okay!"

Tails went up in front of everyone and straighten his little red tie.

"Excuse me everyone. I know it's weird to have this going on. This is special to me, and this person was a part of us." Tails said nervously.

"Everyone, this person was a person that came a long time ago, and "it" is a great friend and get ready to see." Tails said as a shimmer went down his cheek.

Tails knocked three times and Amy opened the door. Amy came in first, looking around.

"Okay! Everyone, this girl is with us once again! Give it away!"

Cosmo walked in and her face was brightened up and light shined on her curled hair. She looked around the faces of speechless expressions. She looked towards Tails. He was blushing so hard, that he was sweating.

"H-hello everyone. I know this is hard to see, but, it is me, Cosmo." She said politely and tears were streaming down her cheek.

Everyone was focused on Cosmo and they were smiling.

"Welcome back Cosmo! We all missed you a lot!" Sonic said first.

"Yeah. Welcome Cosmo!" Vector added.

Everyone greeted her one by one.

Cosmo cried and walked up to Tails.

"Y-you got all of this, for me? Oh Tails!" Cosmo cried as her eyes were gleaming as the sun.

"Yeah. I wanted everyone to know. Cosmo, I wanted to tell you that I missed you, just like this."

"Hey! I helped with stalling! I got her a dress that she is wearing now and her make-up done!" Amy interrupted.

"Thanks Amy for that! Cosmo, I love your dress! The colors; But, most definitely, your eyes and you." Tails admitted.

"Oh! Tails, I haven't felt this happy in forever. I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone for coming, and I missed you too!"

Cream and Cheese took out there poppers and let them sound across the room.

"LET'S PARTY!" Everyone shouted.

Music turned on and everyone was talking and doing their own thing.

"Well, Rouge. You look astonishing for a bat." Knuckles said

"Same for you handsome!" Rouge admitted.

"I would never think of you wearing a dress. At least it fits you!"

"What did YOU SAY? YOU saying I'm FAT?" Rouge argued.

"No! Like the style! I would never say that to you were fat... most of the time."

Rouge sighed and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles questioned.

"Just dancing"

"Okay..." Knuckles replied.

"Tails, thanks for everything! I am SO happy. I don't know what to do!" Cosmo blushed and smiled with yet, another tear going down her cheek.

"You're welcome. I am glad you're happy Cosmo. I just couldn't have done it with you because it wouldn't have been a surprise and you wouldn't be so happy." Tails said as he nervously whipped away a tear from Cosmo's eye.

"I am always happy when I'm around you! You are my pride and joy!" Cosmo said.

Tails took her smooth hand and smiled. Cosmo glimpsed at Tails and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Cosmo, for everything. You sure look...Uhmm, fancy." Tails bushed crimson.

"You look stunning." Cosmo winked.

Cosmo pulled his hand towards her and she hugged him.

"You don't know HOW happy I am right now Tails."

"I hope you always are. I will always be my best friend." Tails replied as he pulled slowly from Cosmo's arms.

Cosmo gasped a little and looked away while she blushed, realizing that she just hugged him.

"WHY AM I SO SHY? Cosmo! Get TOGETHER!" Cosmo thought to herself.

"You okay Cosmo?" Tails said in wonder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Don't worry!" Cosmo blushed.

"Cosmo... I had been meaning to tell you something important." Tails thought up.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Tails rubbed his arm and looked up to Cosmo.

Before he could admit, he got interrupted once again.

"Tails! Come here!" Amy demanded.

"Okay... Cosmo, I will be RIGHT back. Just stick around and don't be shy!" Tails winked.

"Okay."

Tails walked towards Amy and she had a funny grin on her face.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Were you about to admit that you like her?" Amy said with a huge and scary grin.

"None of your BUSINESS! And, NO I WASN'T!"

"Go on Tails, she likes you too. She wouldn't admit it to me, but she was stuttering and blushing."

"I'm TOO SHY!" Tails wasn't trying to sound loud and interrupt the whole house o people.

"GO ON TAILS! Trust me, it's not that hard! I already expressed myself to Sonic a MILLION times." Amy encouraged.

"Isn't that the truth...?"

"HEY! STOP STALLING AND GO TO HER!" Amy demanded and stomped her foot onto the ground.

"Okay! Be quiet would ya?"

Tails looked down and was stressed of his shyness. He slowly walked to Cosmo, but she was talking to Vector.

"So, how have you been Vector?" Cosmo said politely.

"Fine actually! Haha." he made a huge smile.

"Good!" Cosmo silently looked at Tails, noticing he was staring at him too. She walked over to Tails.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did Amy tell you?"

"Oh, nothing... and I just wanted to talk to you outside..." Tails gulped and tried to smile, hearing Amy's voice over and over again.

Tails opened the door when Sonic noticed him and Cosmo.

"Hey, Tails! Don't leave!" Sonic caught Tails attention.

Tails thought "Oh man... Err! Curse you Sonic!"

"I gotta tell Cosmo something..." Tails replied.

"Oookay!" Sonic winked.

Tails shut the door and Cosmo got very confused.

"Uhhhh... Tails?"

"Cosmo... I don't know h-how to put this."

Cosmo kinda got a hint and blushed severely. She hoped he didn't notice.

"COSMO! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT, FROM THE BEGINNING! I LIKE YOU OKAY?" Tails shouted so loud, even everyone in the house heard.

Cosmo looked at Tails, scared and touched.

Everyone came outside and saw Tails' face with fiery in his eyes.

"You l-like me? Tails I-" Cosmo got interrupted by Tails.

"Cosmo... I need to be alone. I really hope you understand." Tails said while trying not to sound angry.

Everyone glanced at Tails and Cosmo in confusion.

"Tails? Do you want us to leave or...?" Sonic jumped in.

"If it doesn't kill you, please... I need some alone time."

"Okay... Come on Vector and Espio." Charmy added.

"OK... Tails when I said say you like her, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Amy told Tails.

"Amy, I don't want to hear it... Just please go."

"Okay, geese." Amy walked over to her house.

Soon enough everyone left except Cosmo. She just stood there, silent.

"Cosmo, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just have a lot on my mind."

Cosmo started to shed a tear and held both of her hand together.

"No, I'm sorry... I've gotta g-go..." Cosmo walked on the side walk and continued looking down.

"I think I am hate..." Cosmo said to herself so quietly that Tails didn't hear her.

"Cosmo..." Tails said as a few tears went down his cheek. Tails shut the door quietly as he went into his room.

"Now she is mad at me...I can't get her words out of my head."

Tails went out of his room and sat on the couch with his tails curled around him. He sulked all night, not sleeping.

Amy walked towards Sonic, rarely very calm.

"Sonic? You okay?"

"Yeah... You?"

"Yeah, just worried about Cosmo and Tails. But, one thing that struck me was that he yelled at her." Amy shared to Sonic.

"Yeah, he never does that. I don't know what's wrong with him these days.. I don't understand! He got Cosmo! I guess he just was too nervous. You probably put pressure on him." Sonic admitted.

"No!... Well, maybe. I didn't mean to!"

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Why?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Amy walked right next to him and sat down. He did the same and looked at Amy.

"What?"

Sonic took her hand and smiled. Amy blushed slightly and she went with it of course.

"I knew you liked me." Amy cut the silence.

"Well... Friend wise, the reason I can't like you that way is because I don't want to break the relationship right now, just friends."

"Really? But, you knew I have liked you ever since... I have not been pushy at all!" Amy lied.

Sonic looked at her with a "really?" expression.

"What? I haven't!"

"Okay..." They looked at the setting sun and Amy was still in grab of his hand. She slowly leaned to where her head was laying on his shoulder.

Sonic glanced at her and looked back, brushing his blue quills on her head.

"Sonic...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me? You always try to stay away from me..."

"No, I just don't like it when you try to glomp me and kiss me on the cheek dozens of times." Sonic answered.

"Oh..." Amy fell asleep on his shoulder and he slowly picked her up into his arms and got up.

He walked towards her home, looking at her face.

"She slowly opened her gorgeous emerald green eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Are... You taking me home?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yeah, you need rest."

Sonic opened her door and went inside.

"Do you want to go in your room?"

"Yes please."

Sonic walked into her pink and red room. It had 2 pictures of Sonic and Amy together. Sonic slowly put Amy on her soft bed.

"Goodnight Sonic..."

"Night Amy" Sonic silently kissed her on the forehead and sped out of her home and into his.

"Yes! He likes me! Score one for Amy!" She thought as she drifted off.

"I am so worried about Tails... I hope he isn't mad at me... I wish I could go see him! I miss him a lot!" Cosmo whispered.

"Where will I sleep?" Cosmo added.

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT ABOUT COSMO! WHERE WILL SHE GO!" Tails reminded himself.

"What have I DONE?"

Tails ran out his door and started searching for Cosmo. He looked around Amy's house and everyone else's house. He couldn't find her so he went to the Chaotix detective house.

"Hello? Vector? Anyone?" Tails said out in the building.

"Hey... It's a little late, but I am the only one awake..." Espio answered.

"Wow... Well, anyway! Have you seen Cosmo? I need to find her!"

"No... Not really... I can help you though." Espio suggested.

"Ok. I saw her 2 hours ago."

"Ok, let's start." Espio said while they were quietly walking out the door.

When they got outside, they looked around the area.

"Any sign of her?" Tails questioned.

"Nope."

"Maybe she is near a garden or a silent area..."

"Ok... The plains have flowers and is silent... When Amy isn't around."

"Haha! Ok." Espio said while walking towards the plains.

Tails had a very small tear on his cheek and whipped it off so Espio couldn't see it.

"I am so frustrated I could scream. What have I done...?" Tails thought to himself over and over again.

"You alright?" Espio examined.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes! She's my best friend... and I was an idiot." Tails replied.

"Oh... Yeah, everyone heard you in your house."

Tails took a deep exhale and kept walking, keeping up with Espio.

Soon enough, they got there. Tails walked a little into the plains and saw a blurry vision of something green.

"Cosmo?" Tails guessed.

The sedrian turned around and saw Tails coming towards her.

"Tails..." Cosmo added.

Tails kept walking as she stood up.

"Cosmo... I am sorry..." Tails said first.

"Miles Prower... I would never wanna be angry at you." Cosmo said as she hugged him.

"Well, my job is done..." Espio smiled and walked back to the detective office.

"Cosmo... I am SO sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you!" Tails cried out.

"Tails... I love you too much for that to happen."

Tails blushed and stepped back from the hug.

"Thank you Cosmo for that. It's good to know that you still like me." Tails commented.

"I do like you. Tails, I need to tell you that I love you. I always had, just like you told me."

"Cosmo!" Tails said and he got stiff.

Cosmo giggled and looked around.

"Tails better get comfortable with Cosmo. Goodbye Cosmo...Hahahaha..." Eggman said to himself.

Eggman silently fell asleep and decided to attempt to catch her tomorrow.

"Cosmo, you probably need a place to stay..." Tails added.

"Yeah."

Tails held out his arms and slowly swept her off the ground and flied (With his two tails), to his house.

"Whoa! Tails! It's such a beautiful view!" Cosmo said with excitement.

"Yup!" Said Tails staring at her sparkly blue eyes.

He finally got to the destination and landed in front of his house. He carefully put Cosmo down.

Tails took Cosmo's hand and took her inside.

"Tails!" Cosmo said once more.

"Haha!"

"So, you can sleep anywhere you want."

"I'll just sleep on the couch, if that's fine with you!" Cosmo replied.

"Yeah!"

"Goodnight!" Cosmo told Tails

Tails gave Cosmo a friendly hug and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked to her couch, twirling her messed up, and curly hair. She quietly closed her blue eyes and fell asleep very easily.

Tails looked back before he went into his room and smiled.

"She is beautiful... Does she like me too?" Tails thought.

He went into his room and quietly shut the door.

"I hope she has a good sleep." Tails said to himself.

Tails picked up the picture from the party from a long time ago. He smiled and put it back down. He slowly went under his covers and closed his sleepy, heavy eyes.

"Dang... It's very cold in his house! I gotta find a blanket... Where though?" Cosmo said to herself.

She got up and looked in a cabinet and saw scissors and tools. She looked in the second door and saw a few blankets.

"Yes!" She thought.

Cosmo took the red blanket and walked back over to the couch and sat down. She got comfortable and laid down with the cover.

"Much better..." She thought once again.

~~MORNING~~

Cosmo turned around to a position and opened her eyes. She took the red blanket off her and sat up, feeling tired, but satisfied.

Tails wasn't up yet because it was only 7:45. Cosmo pressed her head against Tails' door, to see if he was awake. No noise was heard so she stepped back and went back into the main room.

She went into the kitchen and took out ingredients for waffles and started to take out the waffle maker. She took out the mix and poured it into the machine. She waited and waited until it beeped, so she wouldn't burn it.

Cosmo opened the waffle maker to see if it was ready. She took out the waffle and put on a plate for Tails.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Cosmo thought.

Cosmo went ahead and put syrup on the waffle. She sat it on the table and also made some milk for him.

*ALARM*

"_Mmhhhhhhmmm..._" Tails muttered.

Tails took his hand and slammed it on the alarm. Tails opened his eyes and just sat there.

"Oh yeah, Cosmo is here! Wait... What's that smell?"

Tails got up and went to the door, still sniffing the great scent. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Cosmo?"

"Oh, Tails! I made some waffles for you!" Cosmo replied.

Tails walked over to the table and saw already-made waffles.

"Thanks Cosmo! I really mean it!"

"You're welcome." Cosmo said as they both sat down in front of each other.

Tails took a bite and had a huge grin on his face.

"Hehe!" Cosmo giggled.

"Why is it so cold in your house?"

"I don't know... Why? Are you cold?" Tails said concerned-like

"No! I'm fine! Hehe..."

Tails gave a look and went to get a jacket.

"Tails! I'm fine!"

Tails brought over the jacket anyway. Cosmo gave a smile while he put the jacket on her.

"Better? Or...?" Tails asked.

"Thanks!" Cosmo said as she put one of her hands in her pocket.

She felt a piece of paper on her hand, so she took it out and put it on the table. She unfolded it and it said:

"_Tails, I know you like Cosmo... A LOT. But, she is gone, she won't come again. I hope that you feel better and please don't cry when you see this letter, you already are stressed out. –Amy"_

"Uhh... Tails. You-"

Tails interrupted her by taking the note away from her hand. He read it and blushed very hard.

"AMY MUST HAVE PUT IT IN MY POCKET WHEN SHE SAW ME LAST!" Tails shouted.

"Tails please calm down! Okay, for some reason, you have been very stressed out and very different! I am not liking it Miles!" Cosmo admitted.

Tails looked at Cosmo and gave her a weird look.

"Are you Tails or... What? You used to be an awesome mechanic and... What happened to you when I was gone?"

"Cosmo I-"

Cosmo looked down very confused and frustrated. She got up from the table and walked to the door.

"Cosmo! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm me!" Tails worried.

"Sorry Tails..." Cosmo whispered

She opened the door and glanced back at Tails. She turned away and walked out on her own.

"That's it Cosmo! Be alone, so Tails can't save you! Mwahahhaa." Dr. Eggman said to himself.

Cosmo ran out of his area and kept on running forever. Tails walked to the door with a tear going down his cheek.

"What did I do?" Tails thought as he sat on the patio of his home. Tails flipped the 3 hairs out of his way and buried his head in his arms.

"Whew...*pant pant*" Cosmo finally got warn out.

She stopped and went to her knees and looked at the view in the forest. Calmly, she wiped the dirt off her dress and pointed her blue eyes at the ground in pain.

"I am hatred! NO MADDER WHAT! I WANNA END THE HATRED!" Cosmo yelled.

Soon enough, Eggman quietly came from behind her and picked her up as she gave a big yelp.

"AHH! TAILS! TAILS! SONIC...! HELP! LET ME GO EGGMAN!" She yelled bloody murder.

"Too late Cosmo. Oh, and nice to see you again! I thought you would come back. HAHAHAHAHA! Tails isn't around, and Sonic won't be able to find you Cosie!" Eggman warned Cosmo.

"What? Did I just hear Cosmo?" Sonic said to himself.

He started to run towards the voice of where he heard it from.

Eggman trapped her in a small capsule and took off. Cosmo looked down and cried for Tails in her mind.

Eggman got to his hidden base and landed. He picked up the small capsule and took it into the lair with a grin on his face.

Sonic ran to the forest and looked around.

"Cosmo? Anyone?"

Amy walked up to him in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Cosmo."

"*gasp* we gotta find her Sonic!"

"You're staying here! I don't want you getting hurt!" Sonic added.

"No! I'm goin' with you!" Amy said as she jumped on his back.

"No need for that guys!" Tails said as he came with the Blue Typhoon.

"Bout time!" Sonic played.

"Get on!" He said as he lowered the plane.

Sonic took Amy's hand and jumped. Amy smiled and went with it.

Tails used the power boost and went towards the base as what it said on the Eggman base detector that Tails installed.

"Hey Tails! I'm getting on!" Knuckles yelled and jumped on as best as he could.

Almost there, the concerned faces started to get ready. Tails smiled and thought," I'm coming for ya Cosmo!"

"Now, Cosmo you be a good girl." Eggman said as he stuck a password on the capsule.

"There's barely any air in here!" Cosmo yelped.

"I know! Exciting right! 30 minutes is all it takes! Good luck, they are not coming because they don't know where my base is!"

Cosmo looked at Eggman angry and cried for the minutes.

"Guys, there's gonna be a rough landing! I can't stop!" Tails yelled.

"Tails!" Amy shouted.

The Blue Typhoon crashed into the right room, where Cosmo was.

"Huh! You 4! Robots, ATTACK!" Eggman demanded.

Robots started to go towards them and Knuckles Sonic and Amy were kicking butt.

Tails ran over to Cosmo in shock.

"Tails... Only 10 minutes left... until... air is gone... I am sorry Tails..." Cosmo said roughly.

"WHAT! Don't talk and waist you're air!"

Amy banged her hammer on a robots head, but didn't see the one behind her.

"AMY WATCH OUT!" Sonic yelled for dear life.

"Huh! WAAH!" Amy said as she got bashed on the head very hard. She started to fall.

"Sonic..." Amy collapsed.

"Eggman... You... Hurt Amy..." Sonic said while dark aura surrounded him.

"Well, the robot did it. Hahahaha! Amy is weak, and foolish."

"You're gonna pay... for that. Heheheheh..." Sonic said evil-like and started to get up.

Sonic threw himself at all of the robots, killing them all.

"Woah! Sonic calm down! Amy will be okay!" Knuckles warned.

"No... I need my revenge. EGGMAN YOU'RE DEAD!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic turned into a ball and headed towards him.

"Mwahahhaa! More robots!" Eggman demanded once again.

A robot couldn't get in front of Eggman fast enough, so Eggman got hit and he flew back.

"Cosmo! Hold on for 5 minutes!" Tails said with a hand on the glass.

Sonic destroyed the other robots over and over.

"There is over a million Sonic!" Knuckles said

"Sonic, don't worry... I'm alright. Don't get mad." Amy said very drifty-like.

"Amy!" Sonic ran.

"Cosmo! Hold on! WHAT'S THE DANG PASSWORD! SONIC?" Tails screamed.

"There is only a minute left!" Tails teared up and looked at Cosmo.

"Tails... I wish I could stay... There's no air...le...ft. I... love y...ou." Cosmo drifted away.

"COSMO!" Tails screamed so loud. He began to cry and stared at her, banging on the hard glass.

"I'm sorry Tails..." Cosmo coughed.

Knuckles ran to the glass as hard as he could and punched it so hard, the glass shattered into pieces.

"OW..." Knuckles yelled.

"Cosmo! Can you hear me?" Tails said as another tear came to him.

Sonic carried Amy and walked over to Cosmo.

"She is gone. Thank me later..." Eggman said as he fell.

Knuckles punched him and told him to shut up.

"COSMO!" Tails shouted once more.

Tails had so many tears that you couldn't even count. They all stared at Cosmo in a sad expression.

"She was my best friend... She's gone again! AGAIN! NO... Not again!" Tails yelled.

Cosmo opened her sparkly blue eyes a notch and stared at Tails. He held her and had another tear go down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Miles... I didn't mean to... Run away from you. I think I was being too mad about myself." Cosmo said very softly.

"Cosmo... You're everything to me! Don't be sorry." Tails said.

"Tails, I wanna stay with you, but no air made me very si...Ck" Cosmo cried.

Sonic looked at Cosmo and stared at the ground, feeling guilty of not paying attention to her.

Tails got up and picked up Cosmo with him, still kinda hearing her heart beat.

As soon as they got back, Cream and Cheese ran to them.

"Where's Cos-"

Cream stared at Cosmo, about to tear up. Tails looked at Cream and Cheese sad.

"COSMO!" Cream cried,"WAAHAA!"

"I know..." Tails said calmly.

Tails went to his house, very quietly. Sonic took Amy to the hospital to get healed.

Tails got into his home and walked towards his room with a very sad look on his face.

He sat her lying on the bed, not moving. He started to tear up again and sniffed very sad. He took his hands and smacked them on his face in depression.

"Again... I failed... I had her AND I HAD TO LET HER RUN OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tails yelled loud.

Again, he cried and stared at Cosmo. He took her hand and rubbed it, begging for mercy.

He scooted over and kissed her on the lips very quickly, then backed away. "Only in stories, do they come back. She can never come back again." He looked back at the party photo and picked it up, making a tear stain.

He rubbed his eyes and thought of the memories he had with her.

"What have I done? What's wrong with me? Why won't she come BACK?" Tails said to himself.

~10 MINUTES~ AT THE HOSPITAL~

"Excuse me? Can I see Amy?" Sonic hesitated.

"You may, but she isn't fully healed. Be careful." The nurse said.

Sonic slowly walked in and saw Amy lying in a bed, passed out. He had a little smile on his face, seeing the heart rate going on the machine. He slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

"You awake?" Sonic said softly.

"Huh? Yeah." Amy said as her green eyes opened towards his.

"Great. I'm sorry I didn't get to you."

"It's fine."

Sonic slowly leaned to her and kissed her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Are you okay? I saw you in your dark form... I got kinda frightened." Amy added.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help to see you passed out. I think you're an awesome person, so I got mad and beat the heck out of Eggman." Sonic bragged.

"Right..."

"Well... You're a fighter, and your hammer really hurts... A LOT"

Amy sat up and looked at Sonic. Sonic smiled and she did the same.

"Sonic?"

"What's up?"

"I love you."

Sonic blinked over to her and stared at her.

Sonic came closer and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She had her eyes opened, but then closed them.

He backed away and smiled.

"Does that answer your questions and thoughts?" Sonic said while trying not to laugh at her face expression.

"Yes." Was one word that only came to her mouth.

"Well, I gotta go!" Sonic said as he sped out of the hospital.

"He is so dreamy..." Amy commented.

Tails still was sitting on his bed sulking and waiting for Cosmo to wake up. He had no tears what so ever.

"I wish you could come back Cosmo... I want you here so I could tell you how much I love you!" Tails thought.

He stared at Cosmo once more and looked back, still feeling stressed out. Twirling his thumbs, he pouted and thought of the words she had said to him over and over.

Not looking in the corner, Cosmo opened her eyes slightly and saw Tails in the corner of her eyes. She smiled because she was very happy for being alive. She forgot how, but she still was super happy.

"Tails...?"

Tails widened his eyes and turned his head slowly, seeing her eyes staring at him. He scooted towards her and stared at her.

"Cosmo? You're alive!" Tails shouted and tears ran down his cheek once again.

"Cosmo sat up and had a tear stream down her face too. Tails grabbed her waist nervously, and hugged her tightly.

"Tails..." Cosmo said calmly.

"You keep coming back... Earthia... Has given you another chance?" Tails guessed.

"I don't remember... But, I am glad I'm back and... I missed you." Cosmo said with a smile.

Tails put his hands on her shoulder and smiled back.

"Kiss her! Tails you can do it! KISS HER" Tails thought to himself.

Tails looked up at Cosmo and leaned towards her. She smiled and got crimson when she realized what he was doing.

"I can't believe it! He's gonna kiss me!" Cosmo thought.

He pressed his lips against hers and blushed hard, but he loved her.

Cosmo decided to slowly but her hand around him. Tails blushed even more, not believing what he was feeling. Tails backed away, feeling terrible for what he had just done.

"Tails... I... Love you. I always had, like I said before. Don't be angry at yourself." Cosmo broke the silence.

He blushed once more and shook his head, being speechless.

Still sitting on the bed, Cosmo got up and took Tails' hand and made a heart with her finger from the other hand.

"I love you too." Tails smiled and caressed her green hair.

She smiled and walked out of the room. Tails followed looking confused.

"Wait..." Tails said as he walked to the door and pressed his ears against the door.

"I think someone's out there!" Tails whispered.

Cosmo glanced and slowly opened the door. Tails saw all of the funny and smart-elic looking faces staring at them.

"So... I saw you guys had a kissy moment." Knuckles chimed in.

Tails' face grew red while he had a mad remark. Cosmo looked at Tails and Knuckles.

"How... Did you know?"

"Duh, there's a window in his room."

Cosmo's eyes widened and blushed as hard as Knuckles' color. Everyone was staring at them.

"WELCOME BACK COSMO!" Cream yelled out.

Cosmo smiled big as everyone repeated what she said. Tails smiled and twirled his fur on his chest.

Everyone cheered and Tails and Cosmo walked out of his home, holding hands.

"I love you guys!" Tails added.

Cosmo smiled and glanced and Tails.

"KISS HER!" Vector shouted out and Charmy made a little laugh.

Tails swept Cosmo off her feet and kissed her while everyone cheered and smiled. Amy grabbed Sonic and hugged him to death, while Rouge punched Knuckles in the arm very rough. It all ended in a good way!

THANKS FOR READING! No Flames please and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2 the voice

Cosmo Is Alive (2):

Cosmo looked at the sunshine, noticing it was now morning. She got out of the comfort of her new bed, in her new house that she got. She walked outside, inhaling the morning breeze brushing off her green, silky hair.

"That predicts that it's going to be a great day." Cosmo whispered.

She went back into her home and sat on her couch for no particular reason.

~~DOORBELL~~

"Coming!" She rushed.

She looked at Tails, staring into his sea blue eyes.

"Yes...?"

"Oh! Hey Cosmo! I hoped you were awake!" He replied almost on time.

"Hi! Glad to see ya!" She happily sprang into her kind voice.

"Uhmm... I was wondering..." Tails twisted his toes into the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to take a hike with me?" Hazily, he finished.

Cosmo smiled and giggled a little, "Sure!"

He nervously took her hand, felling the smoothness of her palm.

"What a gentlemen!" Cosmo thought.

Tails looked up and glimpsed at her hair gently flowing with the wind. He blushed slightly and looked back, letting go of her hand.

"You okay?" the seedrian questioned.

He looked up and nodded, giving Cosmo a funny look.

"Good. You looked kinda confused." She added.

He sighed, "Nothing, I'm fine! Just have thoughts."

"What thoughts? I wanna know..."

Partially blushing, he smiled. Cosmo had a "What?" expression on her face.

"I'm still shocked you're back. It's only been a month."

Smiling once again, she glanced at a blurry, blue blob running towards them.

"Tails...?" She stuttered.

"Huh?" He turned towards Cosmo's direction.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic!" They both replied.

"Cosmo, I need to talk to you for some advice." He winked.

"O-okay... I'll see you in a sec' Tails."

Sonic then took her hand and ran off very rapidly.

"Dang it Sonic! I just want some alone time with her! Every time I'm with her by myself, Amy butts in; now Sonic?" He thought.

Tails sighed and walked back to his house, kinda sulking.

Sonic stopped at his door-step and let go of Cosmo's hand.

"Come in!" Sonic waved his hand.

She followed him in and walked around a bit.

"Wow! Nice house." Complementing Sonic, he smiled.

"Thanks! Okay, here's the thing. Amy and I are going on a date today! I need a "NEW" tux. I really don't know where to get one though." He said while quoting the word, NEW tux.

"What about... Men's Fashion? That's a great place!"

He looked at her, surprised that she knew that place, since she only been here for a short period of time.

"Sure!" Sonic said while he then grabbed Cosmo's hand again and raced over to the department.

"Does he really need to hurry?" She thought.

He was already there and walked in with Cosmo.

"How much time do we have?"

"Its 4:00 right now, so we agreed on 6:30 at O' Charley's restaurant.

"Great! So, the tuxes are over here!" She led Sonic," Does Amy have a dress?"

"I think so, she has plenty" Sonic said while putting emphasis on plenty. Cosmo laughed and moved on.

"Whoa, a lot of tuxedos."

"Yup! So I think black is always best. Girl's opinion is important." She giggled.

Sonic made a funny face and looked back at the rack with tuxes. He then pulled out an ordinary black tux with a small red rose on the collar.

"Perfect! How much?"

"I'll pay" He went up to the counter and the register said 200 rings.

He handed the money to the clerk and they both left the building.

"Anything else?" Cosmo added.

"Nope, you can go walk home now!"

Cosmo nodded and ran to Tails' house, feeling bad for leaving him behind.

"He's gonna be mad at me..." Cosmo comprehended.

Suddenly Cosmo got somewhat tired and looked at the little watch she had on her wrist.

"6:00" She read to herself.

Cosmo paced up and finally got to Tails' doorstep.

She knocked and then stepped back.

"Tails? Are you home?" Cosmo asked.

She knocked once more and got a little worried. Reaching under his mat in front of his house, she found his key. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Tails...?"

She walked around for a minute and saw a note attached to the refrigerator.

"Huh?" Cosmo wondered and started to read it.

"_Cosmo, if you are reading this, then you came back! Thanks for that by the way. I am probably at the store, depending on what time you got to my house. Thanks, Tails." P.S- Blow Kiss_

Smiling and blushing a little, she stuck it back on the refrigerator.

She walked to the door and opened it. Right when she stepped into it, she bumped into a tangerine fox. Rubbing her head, she looked up.

"Tails! There you are! I was so worried, but then I read your sweet note."

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, are you okay?" Tails immediately said while coming towards her.

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"Oh, I'm okay." He blushed.

Cosmo took his hand and stood up smiling. She took her hand and put it vertically below her mouth and blew a kiss toward him.

Tails smiled and went to hug her. Cosmo was about to say something, then he interrupted her with the hug. She went along with it and did the same.

"Tails, I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time!" She complained.

"It's fine! I was distracted at the store. Hehe..."

"What were you getting?" She questioned.

"Uhmm... This. Hold on, I gotta get it. Close your eyes!" He kidded. Giggling, she did what he told her.

Taking out a necklace, he went behind her and put it around her neck. Cosmo felt the necklace and smiled. Blushing, Tails came in front of her and gave her the signal to open.

"Tails! You shouldn't have!" Cosmo said while picking up the necklace from her neck.

It had a yellow and green glow that said forever on the front and friends on the back. Cosmo felt a tear sail down her cheek and whipped it away.

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something!" He smiled.

She smiled and gave him a bear hug, making him jump a little.

"Thank you Tails!"

"You're welcome"

"Where is he? He should be here now." Amy said inpatient like.

Right when she stopped, he slammed through the door into his seat.

"That's my man." Amy thought.

"Hey Amy! Wow... You look beautiful!" Sonic said while looking at her half white, half pink dress.

"Oh, thank you Sonic!" Amy blushed and fluttered her eye lids, "You look handsome!"

He smiled and saw the waiter coming.

"So far, so good." Amy thought again.

"What are you two having today?" The waitress said while she took out her note-pad.

"I'll have water. What about you Amy?"

"I guess I'll have un-sweet tea please."

The lady walked back and Amy glanced at Sonic.

"So... How long have you liked me?" She wondered.

"Hmmm... Oh! Remember when you pushed us both off the cliff?" (A/N-first part of Cosmo Is Alive)

"Me...? Oh, well yeah."

"When we were back on the land, I looked into you're beautiful, sparkly, emerald eyes and I guess I started to like you then." He admitted.

"Oh Sonic! Don't make me blush! Haha. I have ALWAYS liked you."

"Everyone knew that." He rolled his eyes a little.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing! Here comes the waitress!" He quickly changed the subject, for his sake.

"One water and un-sweet tea! Have you both decided what you want to eat?"

"I'll have... A hamburger with only cheese and mustard."

"I'll have a chili dog!"

"We don't have that sir."

"WHAT?" Sonic yelled and everyone looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy whispered as best as she could.

"Okay... I'll have a 7oz steak." Sonic pouted.

The waitress then again, left the table.

"Sonic, lighten up! You can have some when you get home!"

"Oookay..." He again pouted.

"So... "Amy put her eyes on his.

"Hmm?"

Amy took his hand, causing him to blush very slightly.

"I love you Amy."

She smiled and blushed. To do the favor, she kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed harder this time and smiled.

"I love it when you blush! It's too cute!"

"Thanks, I guess."

Feeling her stomach growl, she blushed, causing her to look away.

"Aww, you look cute too." He mimicked what she said in different words.

The waitress came back down and put the food on the table.

"Thank you!"

"I'll put the bill on the table soon. Have a nice diner."

"Thanks." Sonic replied.

Sonic took the fork and viciously tore it apart.

"He gets it from me..." She had her hand pressed on her cheek.

Amy snapped out of it and started to take a bite.

Once they were done, the waitress put the bill on the counter and Amy paid for it.

"Let's go."

Sonic swept Amy off her feet in surprise and walked out the door.

"Sonic!"

"You're too cute." Sonic said again while putting her down so he can hold her hand.

Amy already took his hand and smiled at his direction.

"Sonic?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think...? That we can be together... More often?"

Sonic blushed hard, feeling adrenaline go up his spine. He had images going through his head and squished his eyes shut, trying not to let Amy know.

"If y-you want." Sonic tried to sound normal.

"Are you okay?"

"Dang, she noticed, think, think!" Sonic thought.

"Oh, just in my own world."

Amy made a face and looked down, confused.

Sonic thought again, continuing to squish his eyes shut again.

"Sonic, stop thinking about that! I would never do that!" He thought once more.

Amy looked up at Sonic with her green eyes, and he blushed very hard, to the color of Knuckles.

"Sonic... What are you thinking about...?" Amy asked, afraid of the outcome.

"Uhmm, nothing! I promise!" He blushed once more.

Amy stopped, having an idea of what's going through that boy's head. She blushed and looked down again.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Amy said and walked off without him, wrapping her arms around her.

"AMY! What's going on? Stop!" Sonic yelled.

She kept going, still having the same pose. He sped up to her grabbing her shoulders and knelt to her.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong!"

Refusing, she looked away, feeling embarrassed and sad.

Sonic widened his eyes, hoping that she couldn't read minds or she didn't notice.

"No..." Was all she said.

"AMY ROSE! Tell me."

"L-leave me alone." Amy said and ran away from him and went into her house, since it wasn't that far. She quickly opened the door and locked it. She went into her room, with her arms wrapped around her once again.

"Amy!" Sonic said and tried to get into the house.

"You know nothing could happen! I would never hurt you! PLEASE, unlock this door!"

Amy had a tear going down her face and sniffed quite a lot.

"Amy, please, I love you too much to let you go, unlock this door!"

"Oh, her key is in the small bush!" He thought.

Sonic took the key out and opened the door. Amy widened her eyes and shut her door silently.

"Please, get out of my house. Sonic, you're a great friend, but..." Amy didn't finish.

"Amy, open your door. I will open it if necessary."

"Please, go away." Amy said once more and had another tear go down her cheek.

Sonic slammed the door and saw Amy on her bed, curled up in a little ball.

"Amy..."

"No, don't Amy me. You're just one of those guys that don't really like the girl."

"No, I'm not, I am kind. You know I am! I would never hurt you in ANY way." Sonic said and came closer to her.

"Get away! If you get any closer, I will..." Sonic interrupted her and lifted her head towards his.

"Amy, listen to me, you don't know what you're talking about. You're my friend, and I love you."

Amy cried and jumped into his arms. He held her and caressed a short strand of her pink hair.

"I know what you thought, and I would never, ever do that too you." Sonic said calmly.

"I knew what you thought... Sonic. I got so scared..." Amy replied.

Sonic laid her on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Can I trust you Sonic?"

"Yes."

Amy smiled and put her head on his. He rubbed her back and got so mad at himself for what he had thought.

"I'm stupid; Amy can tell expressions towards me. STUPID!" Sonic thought.

Sonic drifted asleep and so did Amy. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Tails! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Cosmo said.

"Night Cosmo! Have a good night sleep! "They both went into their homes.

Cosmo smiled and went into her room. Holding part of her necklace that was still on her, she went into her room and sighed. She plopped herself on her bed and gazed at the roof of her room.

"Will he ask me on a date? Or should I?" Cosmo thought for a while.

"I wonder what he's thinking. About me?" She thought once more.

Tails went into the bathroom and looked at his face. He thought many things about Cosmo and what Sonic asked Cosmo to get advice. Stepping out of the bathroom, he stood at the door of his room.

"I feel that something's in my house... And, it's talking to me." Tails thought.

Words that he hears: Dying is coming up on someone. Possessing is another, maybe it's you...

Tails widened his eyes and looked to the back of him. Rubbing his head, he went into his room.

"I must be tired..." Tails drifted off.

Strange voice again: Possess, die, possess... Miles... soon enough.

~MORNING~

Waking up, she saw the blue hedgehog still on her bed. Looking around and checking stuff was now complete.

"Okay, good Sonic." Amy thought.

Sonic was dead asleep, snoring and all.

"Did he really stay here? Wow."

She kissed his forehead very lightly, trying not to wake him up. She got up and went outside for a few.

"Wow, it's really cool... I should go change into some normal clothes."

Amy went inside and went into her room very silently. She grabbed some warm clothes from her dresser and went into the restroom.

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled a bit.

"Where's Amy?" He thought.

Sonic went to the restroom door and yawned. Not noticing that Amy was already in there, he opened the door.

"SONIC! GET OUT!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sonic widened his eyes and fiercely slammed the door.

"Oh crap... OH CRAP!"

"Sonic, you have to knock! Ugh..." Amy scolded, "Please tell me you didn't see anything!"

Sonic looked down and he saw her. He blushed hard and slapped his palm on his face.

"Sonic?" She said behind the door. Still in thought, he sighed.

Amy came out in her winter clothes. Her pink sweater and jeans.

"Sonic? Answer?"

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to, I SWEAR! It was an accident!"

Amy put on a "right..." expression on her face and frowned.

"Did you, see anything?"

Sonic then again looked down and blushed slightly. Amy got frustrated and very embarrassed.

Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer and aimed it towards Sonic.

"A-Amy...? NO!" Sonic screamed while having his hands in front of his face.

Amy slammed her hammer right on his head, causing him to crash back on the bed.

"That's what you get, you perv." She put her nose towards him. Looking at Sonic, she picked him up and put him on her couch.

"That should do it!" She thought," He saw me... I feel so embarrassed... I should have locked it! I hate him sometimes!"

~COSMO'S DREAM.

"Hey Tails!"

Tails didn't move, or say anything. Cosmo put her hand on his shoulder and he grunted.

"Tails?"

Tails grabbed her hand and made her do a back flip. He did the same again and made an evil like laugh.

Crying, Cosmo got up sort of and had a tear streaming down her face.

"How could you do it Tails? How could you? How could you?"

~END OF DREAM~

"H-how could you do it T-Tails?"

Springing up from her dream talk, her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, I'm glad it was a dream..." Cosmo said while taking a tear from her eyes.

Cosmo got up and looked at the cloudy sky. Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed Tails' number.

*phone ring*

Tails walked to his phone very sleepy like and picked it up, seeing it was Cosmo. His face brightened up and picked it up.

"Hey Cosmo!"

"Tails! You're awake. Did I wake you up...?" She wondered.

"No! Not at all!"

"Good! So, what's going on?"

"Nothing really..." He sighed.

"Do you wanna come over or...?"

Tails smiled big and got excited.

"Sure!" He said with his two Tails wagging.

"Ok, bye." Cosmo added.

"Bye!"

He put down his phone and started to put on his gloves. He blushed a little, noticing she wants him with her a lot. He started to walk on the side walk then stopped for a sec.

The voice he hears: I'm here still...I hope you have a horrible time, since she really despises you...

"Why do I keep hearing this thing? He's always with me, beside me, and Cosmo does NOT hate me." Tails thought for a moment and started to walk again.

How do you know? You can't read minds like I can... HINT HINT.

"Shut up! Whoever you are, I suggest you stay out of my direction." He thought once more.

You can't see me. Watch your language, I can always possess you or even kill you.

Tails kept walking and came to Cosmo's door step. He rang the doorbell and waited for Cosmo.

When he opened the door, the mysterious voice went into his body and changed the way Cosmo looked.

"Hey Cos-" Tails widened his eyes and blushed severely. Cosmo was wearing a very short dress and a sleeveless one too.

I can also change images Miles... Torture torture! This is fun...

Tails held his head and went to the ground. Groaning, he squished his eyes shut, not even staring at Cosmo.

"Tails! Oh my gosh! What's wrong?" She got frightened.

"Co...smo... What are you wearing? "

"Uhhhh... My usual dress I wear! Why?"

Tails opened his eyes and looked up at her, not seeing the other dress she had on. He saw the green seedrian staring at him in a confused way.

"Oh... Okay, that was weird..." He thought.

Hehehe... That was a good trick! Taadaa! Maybe I should try another outfit...

"NO! PLEASE DON'T" Tails yelled out.

"Tails? What's wrong...?" She jumped.

"Nothing..." He got up from the ground and looked at Cosmo.

Maybe I should, just to piss you off... Bikini? Or should it be SCARY? My favorite!

"Oh, please no! No torture!" Tails pleaded in thought.

So, you gotta choose. Sexy or scary! I would think neither and let me choose!

Tails thought, "No way! You're just trying to get her not to like me!"

Suddenly, he didn't hear the strange voice anymore. He looked back at Cosmo and she had a very confused look on her face.

"A-are you okay? You seem to be in thought..."

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine!"

Cosmo hugged him and he smiled. Putting his arms around her, he blushed.

If you wanna really blush... Hehehe...

"Please don't do what I think you're gonna do!" He thought once more.

Try me! I bet you would run out of her house, in so much pain! That would be funny! Let's try that!

Tails closed his eyes and got out of the hug, gently. He kept them closed, just in case he did what he thought he was gonna do.

"Tails? Please, tell me what's wrong! Why are you closing your eyes?" Cosmo worried.

Tails opened one eye very slightly and didn't notice anything.

"Oh, never mind." He thought.

He opened his eyes all the way and smiled at Cosmo. Suddenly the voice went back into him and turned Cosmo into a bikini.

"WAHH!" He yelped.

Blushing so hard, he ran out of the house and back into his. He went into his room and locked the door.

"What the heck? What's going on with Tails?" She got kind of scared.

Cosmo lifted an eye brow and walked in the bathroom. He washed her face off and looked into the mirror and saw a blur that looked like Tails. She squinted and looked beside her and saw nothing.

"What the...?"

She went out of the bathroom and felt something touch her shoulder. She quickly jerked back and saw something.

"Who's there? Tails, quit it!" She guessed it was him.

A shape appearing beside her, it looked like Tails. (A/N- he used his copycat effect were he can copy into anyone)

"Oh gosh Tails, you scared the heck out of me! How did you get in?"

"Oh... Uh, I snuck in a window! Surprise!"

Cosmo giggled a bit and hugged him. He let go of her and had a very evil expression on his face.

"Tails? What are you doing...?"

(Fake)Tails grabbed her arm very tightly and threw her on the couch.

"AH! What are you doing Tails? What's wrong with you?"

(Fake)Tails looked down at her and she widened her eyes, causing her to look down, very confused and she got very scared.

Tails made a very evil smile and got on top of her, and she got out of the trap.

"T-Tails, what are you doing? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled.

(Fake) Tails walked towards her with a mad expression on his face, and Cosmo walked back. He trapped her in a corner and she cried.

"Tails... What's going on with you...?"

(Fake) Tails kissed her on the lips and she widened her eyes once more.

She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you gonna do to m-me?" She shuddered and tried to stop him.

"Well, you are a cute one, aren't you?"

She cried, not believing what he was doing. She refused to kiss him so he took her and threw her to the wall, causing her to slide down.

Cosmo had a drop of blood going down her mouth and she cried even more.

"Get away from me..." She passed out and he laughed un-controllably.

(Fake) Tails picked her up and teleported to Tails' house. He put her on his patio and rang the doorbell. He quickly disappeared.

"Hel-" Tails stopped and gasped at a seedrian laying in front of him in bruises and blood.

Tails put his hand over his mouth and had a tear going down his face.

"Oh...My...Gosh." Was all he said.

Mwahahhaa! Wait till he finds out what I did to her! I'll say it at the wrong time!

Tails picked her up and took her inside. He looked at her for every second, looking at her bruises and scars. He laid her on his bed and he stared at her in fear and sadness.

~45 MINUTES LATER~

Tails was still sitting next to her. He watched her every move, without any breaks.

Cosmo barely opened her eyes and looked at the roof of the house.

"W-where am I...? I feel something, something on the bed."

Cosmo opened her eyes and Tails smiled. Cosmo looked beside her very slowly and covered her mouth.

"AH!" She screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" He worried.

"S-stay AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!"

Tails walked up to her and she stepped back, very quickly.

"Leave me alone! Stay back!" Cosmo said.

"Cosmo? What's wrong with you? It's me, Tails..."

Cosmo remembered everything that happened earlier.

"Stay back Tails! You're not gonna hurt me again... You already have..." Cosmo said as her dry blood dripped again.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT? I would never HURT YOU!"

The voice now went into Cosmo and she saw Tails' eyes red and glowing.

"AHHHHHH!" Cosmo covered her eyes and ran out of her house.

"COSMO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" He yelled to try and stop her.

Cosmo ran and tear fled from her blue eyes. The mysterious person came out from her spirit and smiled.

What else should I do? Should I really end the thing that I did to her? Maybe! Heheheheh... Then she'll hate Tails forever!

Cosmo ran into her house and fell to the floor. She cried on the floor for a long period of time. Tails walked up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Cosmo?"

She widened her eyes and locked the door as quick as possible.

"I won't let you hurt me and try to rape me like that ever again... What happened to you...?"

"RAPE YOU? I WOULD NEVER! You've gone CRAZY!"

"Don't act like you haven't tried..." Cosmo sniffed.

Tails looked down and knelt on his knees, wondering if the mysterious voice has deleted his memory somehow.

"C-Cosmo... I don't remember doing that! I would never do that to a beautiful girl like you!"

Cosmo cried and sighed.

"Did you see what you did to me? First you were sweet, then you threw me on the couch, trying not to say the word, then you threw me across the room!"

Tails looked down blushing and very mad at himself.

"Did I really...? Is she...? I..." He thought in a puzzle.

Tails tried to get in, but Cosmo locked it.

"Let me in!"

"What so you can finish what you had done to me?" She sniffled.

Tails yet again, looked down, in disappointment.

Tails gave up on her and walked off, not looking back.

"I am so mad at myself. I hope I didn't actually "do it", it would be weird... And, Cosmo will hate me forever. The voice was right, I'm done through." He thought.

Aww... What's wrong? Cosmo don't like you? I told you!

"Not right now! Leave me be."

I did it to her! SURPRISE isn't it. You better bet I went over her on the couch! Hahahaha!

Tails eyes blistered with fiery in a second.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

I'm sorry; please leave a message after the beep... BEEP!

"SHUT UP!" Tails was so fierce; he could kill anyone in his path.

When I kissed her...MMMH! She is an excellent kisser! Too bad you weren't there.

"Why are you afraid to come out? COME OUT COWARD!"

Tails literally had fire in his eyes and he had fire coming from him.

I bet you're not as strong as me! You are only one little, innocent fox.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Cosmo walked out of her house and saw Tails. She was afraid, but walked towards him. When Cosmo was behind him, she gulped.

"Tail-" Before Cosmo could finish, Tails turned around rapidly and punched her face at full strength.

Cosmo fell to the ground. Tails got out of his fiery and put his hand over his mouth in utter hate.

"COSMO! Nooo..." He screamed as loud as he could.

A blue hedgehog came running as fast as lightning. He stopped and saw Tails kneeling to Cosmo in hate.

"Tails? What happened?" Sonic worried.

Tails cried a million tears and slammed his hand on the ground.

Sonic looked confused, and knelt to Tails.

"What happened?"

"I got so mad, so so mad. I thought that voice was behind me and I punched her with full power..."

"What voice...?"

"I can't explain it Sonic... I just hear someone and he talks to me. Evil like... Was the one who hurt her in bad ways and other ways..." Tails cried a little.

Cosmo spit out blood and let out a tear.

"Why do you hurt me like this Tails...?"

Tails looked at the necklace that he gave her and cried once more.

"Cosmo...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to! I was so heated up. I was the maddest I have ever been.

You're doing all of the work for me! Good job fella! Now, keep the work up.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY MIND AND MY FRIENDS! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Cosmo had another tear sail down her face. She closed her innocent eyes and couldn't stop thinking of what he has done to her.

"Cosmo? I'm... Sorry!" Tails covered his eyes and whispered:

"She will never forgive me! Ever! I have brought her nothing but hate! That stupid voice!"

Watch it bub! Don't make me kill her.

"DON'T YOU DARE! KEEP AWAY FROM HER!"

Sonic looked at him and asked what the thing said.

"Sonic... We have to protect her with all cost! Everyone! Even Amy..."

Sonic thought of Amy getting hurt like this.

"Promise! Tails, you get Cosmo's trust back and I will make sure everyone is safe.

Foolish fox, I can beat Sonic at any time! How much stupider can you get? Cosmo won't forgive you either!

Tails picked up Cosmo and took her to her house. In thought, He had a tear going down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo... What is going on with me?"

Tails went into her door and put her on the couch.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

Fine... My name is Desperate. Now you happy?

"Thanks... Why are you picking on people here? What do you want from me and Cosmo?"

I've said too much about me... But if you are in a hurry, fine. Cosmo was my best friend. I came from a long time ago. I really liked her, a lot. She didn't notice that until that day.

~FLASH BACK~

"Hey, desperate, you coming?" Cosmo smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry."

Cosmo grabbed my hand and went outside, into a garden. Her face brightened as she stared at the blossoms.

"These are beautiful flowers! Where did you find these?"

"My sister Galaxina, she planted them."

"Wow!" I said very happy like.

"So, I heard rumors that the Metarex are coming today. I'm sure that's not true though."

"Yeah... I would be so sad if it did happen. Tragedy... What about you?"

I was in deep thought about her when I suddenly heard her beautiful voice.

"Oh, yeah. I would be the same." I rubbed my head.

Suddenly, we heard a crash in the west. We went inside and looked out the window, and saw Metarex everywhere. Me and Cosmo gasped and headed to Galaxina, but she was already passed out. We were doomed. Then suddenly, we heard another crash, much closer than before.

"Cosmo! Hold on!"

She took my hand until a huge jump knocked us over. I shouted for Cosmo, but she couldn't hear me.

"Cosmo... This is the end... I love you!" I yelled.

Cosmo then heard me and a large crack broke the land apart and I fell in, leaving Cosmo by herself, somehow escaping. I needed to get revenge for what happened.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

That's why I have been near you two a lot. I missed her so much, I couldn't let her go. I have now noticed that I am being a huge jerk. I'm sorry...

Tails finally saw a ghost of desperate and he widened his eyes, now seeing him in person.

He had a dark t-shirt on with black pants. He has the color of Lucas (Cosmo's father), purple.

"Oh! I get it! But... Cosmo can't be with you, you're dead...

I know, thanks for letting me explain my past, I have realized my behavior... Thank you Miles. Oh, and please forgive me! I have done too much to you! Please tell Cosmo I said hi and yeah...

Tails looked at him and nodded. He was confused, but happy.

"Okay. You're not leaving, are you?"

Well... No. I was wondering if you could find a way to bring me to life a day! I promise no mischief! I won't steal her from you.

"Hehe, okay..." Tails replied.

Tails gave him the command to follow him to his house. Desperate was so happy, he was about to explode.

When they got in, he grabbed a chaos emerald and went downstairs to his lab. He strapped Desperate to a table-like thing (Grrr, don't know what it's called) and started to put a chaos emerald in a metal machine.

Will this work...?

"According to Chaos emeralds, yes"

Tails connected a tube to desperate, and then he started the machine.

PROCESS: 35% the machine read.

Desperate felt a little pain.

I feel... Pain... It's working!

Tails smiled and Desperate screamed out. Tails was happy for his success.

PROCESS: 100% SUCCESS the computer read again.

Suddenly, Desperate was now visible to everyone. He un-attached himself and walked up to Tails.

"I'm alive! Thank you Tails!" He shouted for joy.

"Wow, I'm a genius! You're welcome! Let's go see if Cosmo is up." He added.

They both went upstairs and saw Cosmo, still passed out. Tails rubbed his head and sulked.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll explain everything and tell her it was all me... Then she'll be mad at me." He suggested.

"Oh...Okay, if you wanna." Tails responded.

Tails walked up to Cosmo and had a sad expression on his face. He gently took her hand and held it. Desperate sat on the couch and praying that she would wake up.

Suddenly Cosmo's eyes twitched and opened slightly. She immediately got up of shock and scooted back form Tails, with a scared look on her face. She then looked towards a purple male seedrian. She covered her mouth and stared at him in disbelief.

"Cosmo...? It's me, Desperate..." He hoped she would remember.

She walked towards him and jumped into his arms in excitement. She was so happy and Tails was sort of jealous.

"Desperate... I thought I was never gonna see you again! I missed you so much!" She cried.

"Cosmo! You remembered me! I came back!"

Cosmo got out of the holding fest and smiled. She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled big.

"How...?"

"Thank your friend, Tails! He helped me come back to life! The only thing is... It's only a day..." He looked down.

Tails looked down at the floor, hoping she didn't remember what he done. He played with his thumbs and sighed a little.

Cosmo looked at him with a blank expression. He kept looking down, disappointed. Desperate was looking back and forth.

"ALRIGHT! COSMO! TAILS DIDN'T ATTACK YOU THE FIRST TIME!" He yelled annoyed like.

"Uhhhh..." She said speechless.

"I was jealous that Tails and you were having a great time. I was haunting his head and eyes, that's why he ran from your house! I did all of the throwing and kissing! OKAY?"

Cosmo was so confused and looked at both boys in a speechless expression.

"I don't know who to trust..."

Tails looked up and walked to her. She backed away from them both and she stood there, just gazing into their eyes.

"Cosmo...?" Tails said quietly.

She stepped out of Tails' house and walked on the path.

"Wait Cosmo!" Desperate yelled. Tails put his arm in front of Desperate and walked outside.

"Stay here."

Desperate just glanced at him and nodded. Tails ran outside and tried to stop Cosmo. She kept running and looked back while running away. Tails held out his hand and he had a "Wait" expression in his blue eyes.

Tails was about to grab her arm when Tails fell on top of her. He blushed and looked the other way.

"Cosmo... What Desperate said was true. He copied my body and he was the one who hurt you. I was the one who punched you... On accident." Tails explained.

Cosmo stared at him then came out from him. She clenched her fists and Tails got confused a well. She walked more and rubbed her shoulder, what she fell on.

"Cosmo! Please, don't go! I love you."

His voice sounded from her head and she stopped.

"He loves me... But, why don't I think that he doesn't? Should I go back or...? Stay?" She thought.

Tails stayed silent until she responded. She turned around and had a sad expression on her face. Tails walked towards her again and she looked down at her feet. Desperate walked out of the house and spied on them.

"Tails... I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with someone."

"Who said we had to be in a relationship? I love you as a beautiful girl no matter what. You're my blue eyed, sweet seedrian." He replied.

Cosmo smiled big and ran to him and hugged him tight. Tails jumped a bit, and then hugged her back.

"How could I hate a cute, smart fox like you?" She whispered.

Desperate smiled and got happy. He walked back inside and giggled for no good reason.

Tails put his hands on Cosmo's shoulder.

"Cosmo, listen to me. I would never, EVER hurt you! You should have known that what Desperate did wasn't me! I would never try a thing like that!" He reminded her.

"I know... I thought it was you though... I thought what was wrong with you and I got so scared when I thought you threw me on the couch..."

Tails blushed slightly and looked in Cosmo's sea blue eyes that twinkled in the night. Tails went in for a kiss. Cosmo blushed hard, but was happy. Tails kissed her on the lips and blushed more severely than she did.

"Tails has gotten more romantic... He's my little mechanic!" She thought.

Tails pulled away from the kiss and took her smooth hand.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He said the same and held the door for her with a bright smile on his face. He saw Desperate sitting on the couch. Cosmo walked towards hi and sat next to him.

"Desperate?" She tipped her head over a little.

Desperate looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and hugged him. Desperate smiled bigger and looked at Tails in the background.

"Thanks Tails." He whispered.

Tails nodded and walked over to the crowd. He sat on the other couch and swung his 3 hairs back from his face. Cosmo broke the hug and turned to Tails with a slight smile on her face.

"You are some scientist..." She said happily. Tails giggled and put his hands behind his head and relaxed. She giggled and smiled at Desperate again.

"Why did you hurt me like that?" She immediately changed the subject.

Tails and Desperate both froze. Desperate looked at the corner of his eye; at Tails.

"Uhmm... Uh... Something was overcoming my body... Something evil..." He said nervously.

Cosmo tilted her head and looked down, confused.

"It's true!" He added to his story.

"Oookay..." She said suspiciously.

Tails heard his phone ring and he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"T-Tails... Sonic is acting very strange... You need to look at this..." Amy said quietly.

"Did he hurt you...?"

"Well... No. He's really acting strange and loopy towards me..."

Tails hung up and looked at Cosmo and Desperate very serious like. He gave a "Come with me now" look at them both. They both stood up and walked with them. Cosmo glanced at Desperate and he shrugged.

Tails started to run towards Sonic's house. Desperate took Cosmo's hand and sped up with him.

Tails knocked on the door and Amy answered. She pointed her hand at Sonic on the couch.

"Sonic?" Tails stepped into the house.

"Oh... Hey bud..."

"Okay, what did you do last night...?"

"What are you talking about? I done nothing, you done nothing..."

"He sounds drunk... I wonder if he drank alcohol or..." Desperate added.

"Who's this?" Amy pointed at the purple seedrian.

"This is Desperate. He's only gonna be here for a while... Anyway; Sonic." Tails walked up to him.

Sonic looked at him and squinted and then looked at Cosmo and Desperate. Getting up from the couch, he walked towards Cosmo.

"Hey, did you get your hair colored Amy? I liked it pink and it made you look very hot."

Tails let out a giggle and got himself under control.

"Sonic, that's Cosmo." He giggled again.

"Oh, hiya." Sonic turned around and he fell to the ground, flat on his face.

Cosmo put her hand over her mouth and Amy had to laugh.

"Sonic! Get up! Haha." Any bent down to him.

"No."

Amy went to his refrigerator and got out a chilidog. She walked towards him and put it under his nose. Sonic chomped at it and took it all in one bite. Amy widened her eyes and blinked.

"Wow... He's a bum." Desperate added.

Cosmo laughed and glanced at Tails with a smile. He smiled back and then crossed his arms at Sonic. He then got up and stared at Amy with a big smile. She giggled and came to him.

"Sonic, what did you do to make you like this?"

"Uhh... It had something to do with Uhh... Teeth or chilidogs."

"He might have had tooth surgery."

"Hmm... Sonic? Did you hear that?"

"Yup... Hehe. You're pretty."

"Aww! He's so gentle when he is not himself."

Desperate smiled a bit and walked towards Tails.

He whispered," If you ask me, I think he did something last night and it was not tooth surgery..."

"What else could it be? Alcohol?"

"Uhmm... Maybe... Never mind."

Tails looked confused and then dropped the subject. He walked over to Amy and looked at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Has he told you anything?"

"No, just told me I'm pretty!"

She looked at Sonic and smiled very flirty like. Sonic smiled and picked up Amy. She gasped and then pointed her attention at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." She grinned.

Cosmo had a puzzled look on her face. Desperate had the same and tilt his head on wonder.

"Okay... We still haven't figured out the scenario." Desperate broke the silent.

Amy thought of a solution to get him out of his loopy attitude, so she took her hammer and slammed him on the head.

Sonic dropped her and fell to the ground. Amy got up and listened to his heartbeat.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard... At least he will be awake soon."

Tails sighed and rubbed his head. Cosmo went up to Sonic and snickered while Desperate did the same.

"Uhh... It'll be a while... It's fine to go now."

"Okay! Come on guys."

Cosmo and Desperate followed Tails outside and she went to her house and watched the other guys leave out of her sight. Smiling a bit, she twisted the door knob. Cosmo yanked it to the right and left; no good at all.

"Oh no! Where are my keys?" She thought.

The seedrian started to search around for an hour and went back to her house. She rubbed her head and walked to Tails' house. Knocking on the door, she waited.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I've looked for an hour for my keys and I couldn't find them! Now where am I gonna go?" She pointed her head down on his concrete patio.

"Uhhhhmmm... You can stay here for a night." The fox suggested.

Cosmo nodded her head and smiled at him, making him blush slightly. He opened the door for her and he followed her in.

"Hey, welcome back...?" Desperate greeted in a question like tone.

"I can't find my keys, so I'm staying here." She explained.

"Oh... Okay!"

The clock on Tails' blue wall said 9:30 PM. Cosmo sighed and thought." I should probably take a shower. I have to remember to lock it though..."

"Hey, Tails, where's your shower at?"

"Uhh... to the right." Tails scratched his head and smiled a bit.

"Thanks smarty." She walked to the direction he told her.

"Hehe."

Tails looked towards Desperate and he had a big smile on his face. Tails blushed a little and grunted.

"What?" The fox moaned again.

"You really like her. Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking?" He said smart-elic like.

"GROW UP! I have never touched her." He blushed even more.

"Mhhhhm..."

Tails grew so red; he was the color of a cherry. He grunted and walked into his room and shook his head at the purple seedrian. The sound of water sprayed on and Tails sat on his bed, still blushing a bit.

"He's wrong... What's wrong with him? Me and Cosmo... Together... On a date and a relationship?" He thought to himself.

He rubbed his finger on the bed and sighed.

"I hope everything's okay with Sonic. I'm sure he's still knocked out." He thought yet again.

Tails sighed once again and lay back in his bed.

"Okay, where's my towel...? I forgot it! Dang it!" Cosmo said while covering herself with her dress.

"Hey... Tails? Tails...?" She called out.

"Huh? Oh, Coming!" He came over to the main room.

"Where are you?"

"I'm behind the door..."

"Oh... Yes?" He came to the bathroom door.

"This is embarrassing!" She thought.

"Uhh... I forgot my towel... Can you fetch me one please?" She said shyly.

Tails blushed a little and replied," Okay. "He went to his cabinet and pulled out a yellow towel and walked back to the door.

"Here..." He said closing his eyes.

Cosmo reached out for the towel and grabbed it from his hand. She blushed a little and got dressed up. Tails also blushed, even worse.

Tails walked back to his room and scratched his head. He slapped his face and then put his face into a pillow. When he was about to scream, he saw Cosmo with her cute as always dress on. She tilted her head.

"Tails? What are you doing?" She hesitated.

He quickly got up and smiled a little. Opening his blue eyes, he stared at the green sedrian with a towel covering her hair.

"Oh... Hey."

"What were you doing?"

"I was... I don't know. Did you check on Desperate?" He changed the subject.

"He is asleep... It's getting late." She looked at the alarm clock that said 10:30.

"Uhmm... Where can I sleep then?"

"Uhh... I don't know." He sounded clueless.

Cosmo looked down and played with her thumbs.

"What?" He asked.

She blushed and looked up at Tails. He instantly got red and he started playing with his tails.

"I could make you a place on the floor." He suggested.

"Oh, okay!" she smiled.

Tails went to gather some blankets while Cosmo sat on his bed.

"He has a very neat house." She thought.

"You awake yet Sonic?" Amy questioned and hoped for an answer. She was just sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I bonked you with my hammer."

"WHY?"

"You were acting weird... You were very sweet. You called me sweet and pretty..." She went on.

"Oh... You are though." He winked.

Amy blushed and let out an awe. She hugged him and Sonic almost ran out of breath.

"A-Amy... BREATH." He barely talked out.

Amy let go and smiled a bit.

"Sorry. I love you so much..." She said lovingly.

"I love you more." He replied.

Sonic went in for a kiss. Amy blushed, but then joined for the kiss. Amy loved him so much, she was about to faint. Sonic put his arms around her waist and hugged her while kissing.

"He made a promise..." She thought. Amy just remembered that one night and she was about to back away, but she didn't want him to wonder what's going on.

Amy then thought about it and backed away, blushing.

"Why did you do that...?" she questioned nervously.

"Because I love you too." He said.

"Oh..." She said with a slight smile. Sonic went in for another kiss, but Amy refused and turned her head the other way.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..."

Sonic kinda knew what she was thinking, yet again.

"I'm starting to think you don't trust me..."

"Sonic, I do trust you." She turned her head towards him again.

"Why are you acting so weird then? It's only a kiss."

Those words echoed through Amy's mind over and over. She lost all track and sat blank on the couch.

"Amy...?" She didn't answer. Sonic took her hand and caressed it.

"What did he mean by weird...? Only a kiss...?" She thought once more. The world soon came back to her and she snapped herself out of her thinking period.

"Huh?" She said as she looked at Sonic's hand rubbing hers.

"What's wrong?" He stared at the pink hedgehog.

"Nothing."

"Amy, tell me..." He took his hand towards Amy's chin and made her emerald eyes face him.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

Sonic stood there and shook his head.

"No! I've just been thinking, now you are being weird. That means I'm worried about you."

"Oh... I'm fine." She blushed a little.

"I love you soo much Amy Rose." He got to the point.

"I do too..."

Amy fell asleep quickly and Sonic barely chuckled.

"Goodnight Amy." He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sonic..."

"Okay, here are your blankets." He said as he put down the blankets in front of Cosmo.

"Thanks Tails!" She smiled.

"Welcome. If you need anything, I'll be on my bed." He said while turning off the bedroom light.

"Okay."

"He is so sweet..." Cosmo thought to herself.

"Goodnight Tails."

"'night Cosmo!"

"Mother, I wish you and all of my relatives a good night too. I love you all!" She thought once more.

Tails barely looked at Cosmo, and he saw her still awake.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah."

"You know what..." He said as he took his blanket down to the floor with Cosmo.

He walked around his bed and onto the floor with her.

"I'm sleeping down here."

"Why is that?" She partially lifted herself up with her elbows.

"Uhh... It's hot up there, so I'll come down here." He blushed.

"Oookay." She blushed as well.

Cosmo lay back on her back and shifted her body towards Tails' direction. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her sky blue eyes star at him.

"You're a great fox, you know that?" She whispered.

"Yeah... I guess."

"You are!"

Tails chuckled and gave a smile at Cosmo. He put his two tails around her and him while being very nervous about it.

"You're so sweet..."

"You are too; and a courageous one." He described.

He made Cosmo blush for a while, but then it settled. Tails smiled again and stared into her blue eyes forever, speechless.

"Are you uncomfortable...?" He asked.

"No." She sounded like she was drifting off.

"Goodnight Cosmo the brave." He giggled.

"Goodnight, my scientist." She gently fell asleep.

Tails closed his eyes as well; gently falling asleep with her. Tails wrapped his two furry tails around her more.

~MIDDLE OF NIGHT~~

Thunder sounded across the town. Rain hurdling towards the ground and specs of hail grinding off houses.

"Huh...? Thunder?" She thought, being horrified.

She put her blanket over her head quietly, trying not to wake Tails up. Shaking a bit, she sighed. Tails barely opened his eyes and saw Cosmo with a blanket over her head.

"Cosmo? What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Uhh... N-nothing!"

Thunder crashed the silence and Cosmo let out a yelp. She clenched her fist and tightened her eyes. Tails jumped partially and let out a "oh!"

"You're scared of thunder?"

"Y-yes... I hate it."

Tails put out his hand and Cosmo grabbed it. He smiled and pulled down the cover from her head.

"What are you...? Oh." She answered her own question.

"I don't want you to be scared..."

Another clash of thunder reached by. She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. Being courageous, he scooted closer to her, making the seedrian blush.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Tails. I'm glad I found a fox like you." She said happily.

He blushed again and giggled. He let out an awe and rubbed his head.

"Same with you. You're the best thing that has happened to me."

"Tails, you are so sweet!" She said while a tear went down her face.

Tails whipped her tear and smiled again. Cosmo scooted a little closer and got situated.

"Tails..."

"Huh?"

"I love you soo much." She admitted.

Tails blushed and gave a smile that Cosmo thought was adorable.

"I love you too."

"Should I kiss her...? Would she hate me?" He thought.

Tails quickly kissed her and then backed out. He turned around and blushed hard. Cosmo lifted her hand and pulled Tails back over to her.

"Tails don't be afraid to express your love to me or anyone." She lectured him nicely.

"The only person I would love is you!"

"Thanks Miles."

"Maybe... I should kiss you properly..."

Cosmo blushed and then gave a smirk. Tails reached in and kissed her. Yes, he really did!

He was very, VERY nervous, but he didn't care. He put his arms around her and continued the kiss.

Cosmo broke the kiss a little and smiled. "I love you Miles Prower."

"I-I love you too."

Tails kissed her again for a while, and Cosmo's heart raced as fast as a cheetah. She felt adrenaline go up her back and she broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"Cosmo? What's wrong?" He said worried-like.

"Uhh, I'm f-fine... Well, I don't know." She changed her mind.

"What's wrong?" He said again.

"I don't know. It just felt weird..."

"Did I scare you...?" He felt frightened.

Cosmo turned away to the other side and blushed. She didn't reply and she went blank.

"What did I just let him do...? Is it a good thing? Should I let him kiss me?" She thought.

"Cosmo?" He said again. "Why won't you answer?"

"I think I made her feel weird... I knew I shouldn't have done that." He thought and blushed as well.

Without saying goodnight, she fell asleep.

"I really did it... Goodnight Cosmo..." He thought once again.

Tails slowly, but surely fell asleep.

~DREAM~

"Hey, come over here Amy!"

"Okay!" She said happily and ran towards him.

"Yes?"

"You wanna see someone? She's amazing!"

"Uhh... Sure!"

A purple and pink hedgehog appeared and Amy froze with her hand over her mouth.

"She is very pretty, right? Say hi miss."

"Hello Amy, don't even think getting near my Sonic. He's mine!" The purple animal chuckled.

"Shut up! He loves me! Only me!"

"In your dreams!" She said again.

Sonic picked up the hedgehog and took off with her.

"Sonic! How could you..." Amy sad sadly. Amy was deserted and she let out a tear. The hedgehog fell to her knees and sobbed.

~END~

Amy opened her eyes and saw it was partially morning.

"Oh, just a dream... Good." She thought.

Looking over, she saw Sonic lying next to her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love this blue hedgehog so much." She whispered.

"Thanks, my beloved." He surprised her.

"Oh gosh... You're finally awake."

Sonic looked at the clock that said 4:30.

"It's only 4:30. You should still be resting." He sounded over-protected.

"Okay."

"Get on my lap, my sweet."

She giggled and hoped on his lap. She curled into a ball and smiled, feeling the warmness.

"You're so warm..."

"Yup!" He laughed.

"Good... Uhh... mornight?"

Sonic laughed and then said the same.

~9:56 AM~

Opening his eyes, he smiled a bit and remembered last night. He blushed and then pulled more of the blanket over him. He looked at his hand and made it cover his face.

"How did I make her so frightened? Maybe, she loves me like a friend." He thought.

He showed his face and looked to see if Cosmo was awake. She was still asleep.

"I wonder... Oh, he's gone... I forgot to say goodbye to him." Tails thought sadly.

He turned on his back and sighed.

"Should I wake her up?" The fox thought again.

He propped his self-up with his elbows and looked back at Cosmo again. He barely took his hand out and stopped it.

"I should make breakfast for her."

He got up quietly and he felt something partially grabbing his glove.

"Huh?" He looked back and saw Cosmo's beautiful eyes staring right at him.

"I need to talk to you." She said quietly.

"Uhh... Okay." He sat back down and had a confused look on his face.

"Uhmm... About last night..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..." She had a tear forming in her eyes.

"Woah! Why are you crying?" He worried.

"I-I didn't say goodnight and I didn't even respond to you! I'm so sorry..."

"Cosmo, don't be. I'm not mad at you." He took her hand.

"No, I really am sorry..." She let go of his hand and covered her face in depression.

Tails scooted closer to her and put his hand around her. He smiled and whipped a tear from her eye.

"Don't be sorry. I will never be mad at you."

She looked away from him and sniffled. Getting out from the covers, she stood up and walked out of his room and into the living room.

"Huh...?"

Tails followed her and questioned her.

"Where's Desperate?"

"Uhh... His time ran out and he... Disappeared." He found that hard to say.

"Oh, no... I forgot to say goodbye! No... No..." She covered her mouth.

"Cosmo, it's okay. He'll be in your heart." She sniffled and put her head on his shoulder.

"What else will my day become?"

"You'll be fine." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I still can't say goodbye..."

"He knows, trust me."

Cosmo hesitated to let it go. She walked to the couch and sat on it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Cos-" Tails got interrupted by her shushing.

She just sat there and inhaled, exhaled. He had an "Okay..." expression on his face and walked towards her.

"Sorry, you can talk now."

"What were you doing?"

"Just calming down and trying to listen to sounds."

"Okaaaaay..."

Tails sat on the couch and took her hand. She smiled and gave him a good-fashioned seedrian hug. He gave a smirk and kissed her on the forehead. She slightly blushed and got up from the couch.

"I wonder how Sonic and Amy are doing."

"He's usually asleep. I'm sure Amy spent the night with him, just for safety." He giggled.

She smiled and walked outside for no reason.

"It's beautiful outside!" She said happily.

"Yup!" He followed her again," I'm sure your mom would love this."

"Yeah... I miss her so much."

"I wish to meet her someday." He added.

"She is a very great person, my mom."

"Hopefully everyone can see her one day. Even our k-..."

"Hmm?"

"F-f-friends! Our friends would love her." He sighed in relief.

Cosmo looked confused and then turned back towards the sun.

"Do you guys have a beach?"

"Yeah! Around that way! Why?"

"We all should go one day and spend the day away!" She suggested.

"That would be great!" He agreed, "Don't you want breakfast first?"

"Uhh... Oh yeah, forgot!" She chuckled.

Tails led Cosmo in and he took out some bacon from the refrigerator.

"Bacon? What's that?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Okay."

He put it on a pan and started to cook it. Cosmo sat at the table and giggled.

"What?" He focused his attention on her.

"You. You're so funny!"

"How?" He looked back at the bacon.

"I don't know. I'm in a really good mood." She snickered again.

"Ok... You make me wanna laugh." He smiled.

Finishing the last piece of bacon, he put the others on a plate.

"Here ya go." He went back to the pan.

He took it and put it on his plate. The fox sat down and smiled.

"It's very good!" She said after swallowing her first bite.

"Thanks! I knew you would like it!"

Tails took another bite and then he went to make drinks for both of them.

"Orange juice?"

"Sure!"

He took it out and poured two glasses. He them sat them on the table and gave one of them to Cosmo.

"So..."

"What?"

"Just starting a conversation." He chuckled.

"Oh! What were you about to say out there? It sounded like it started with a "k" and you didn't finish."

"Oh gosh, she recognized it... Think."

"I stuttered. I do that sometimes."

"Okay... Well thanks for letting me stay at your place!"

"Welcome!"

He smiled big, showing his teeth, which made Cosmo give a little laugh.

"It's 11:00 right now. When do you wanna go?"

"It's up to you." She replied.

"Let's say 12:00?"

"That's perfect." She got up from the table.

"Uhh... I might need to buy a swim suit. Do you wanna come?"

"Uhmm, Sure!" The blushing fox obviously didn't want to go.

Cosmo went out and smelled the fresh air. Exhaling, she went a few more steps forward.

"Desperate, I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye to you. Please forgive me. You're a great friend." She whispered just before Tails got out.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Just smelling the breeze." She smiled.

"Oookay.."

Tails took her oft hand and they trailed along together.

"So... Do you like it here?" He said again.

"Yeah! It's great!"

"Haha. Good."

She smiled and then Tails grabbed her waist.

"Huh?"

Before she asked any question he flew up in the sky with his two tails wagging in a direction.

"I love it when you do that. It's so fun flying!"

"I know. I love it to."

Tails flew to "The Beach House" department.

"I've never been here."

"I have. It's not that great. But there are some cute things in there." He explained and floated back down to the surface.

"Thanks Tails!" She turned her head towards him and smiled big.

"Welcome!" The tangerine fox said as he went into the department with her.

When they got in, Cosmo stopped and let out a wow.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" He laughed

She smiled and went to the girls section. Tails sighed and then walked around the place.

"Okay, what should I get?" The seedrian said to herself.

She walked around then she stopped automatically. She walked to the cute one piece bathing suit.

"Wow! I love how the green is sparkly! It even comes with a water-proof skirt!" She said excitedly.

She took the bathing suit and went to go see Tails.

"Hey, Tails! What do ya think about this one?"

He turned around and smiled," That looks wonderful! It would look cute on you!"

"Aww! Thanks. Don't you need a swim suit?"

"I already have one."

"Oh. Well, I guess we're done here." She replied.

Cosmo and the fox walked up to an orange tiger and went to pay for it.

"My! Nice choice!" The clerk said happily.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Who's this?" She said as she pointed her attention towards Tails.

"A friend of mine." Cosmo said very happy-like.

"Are you sure? You both would be a cute couple! An animal and a very stylish seedrian!" She laughed.

"Well, thank you. He is a smarty, and a great friend. I've known him for a long time..." Cosmo's voice was fading towards Tails.

He thought, "Girls sure love to talk a lot. Does she really like me as a "friend"?"

He looked down and waited for a while until Cosmo and the cashier were done chatting away.

"Okay, thanks for everything!"

"Welcome dear! I hope to see you soon!" She replied.

You ready Tails?"

"Yup!" He walked out the door with the green seedrian.

"Okay, it's 11:45. We got some time to ask Sonic, Amy, and some other people out to the beach!"

"This will be fun! " She jumped happily.

"Yep, it will. Promise to keep in my watch. I don't want anyone drowning..." He faced her.

"Of course! You're the main reason why I'm going!"

The fox smiled and came to Sonic's house.

"I hope Amy is with him too." He said to himself.

He took his hand and knocked it on his door, hoping he would answer. The blue hedgehog opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you two! What's up?"

"We're going to the beach. You wanna come?"

"That sounds great!"

"Is Amy with you?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower. She has been around me a lot."

Cosmo and Tails smiled and waved goodbye.

"Well, see ya soon! Oh, 12:00!" He reminded him while walking back to his house.

"Okay!"

"I hope she's almost done in there." He thought.

As soon as he got to his room, he heard a big thump.

"What the? Amy?"

"Ow..." The pink animal said while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sonic yelled.

Amy tried to get up, but she fell back down.

"Oh, no... My ankle is broken... Ow!" She said quietly.

"Amy, I'm comin' in there!"

"N-no... I'm naked stupid!"

"So, I can ignore that!" Sonic said and he rushed in there and knelt to her level.

"What happened?"

"Amy tried to cover herself and pointed to her ankle.

"Is it broken?" He worried.

"I tried to get up, but I couldn't." She had a tear go down her cheek.

"Oh, man! I'm sorry!" He hugged her and made a sad expression as well.

"Why are you sorry? It was my fault."

Sonic broke the hug and sighed.

"At least it wasn't really bad." He made a point.

"Please get out."

"I can't! I need to help you up!" He looked at her straight in the eyes.

Amy sighed and nodded slowly. Sonic took her back and swept her off the ground and took a towel. He wrapped it around her waist, covering her to make her more comfortable. The blue hedgehog went into his room and prepped her up on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Not really..."

"Well, let me go get your dress." He walked to the bathroom.

"That was embarrassing... I hope that never happens again!" She thought nervously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay. Can you dress your-self?"

"I can try it sitting down..." She sat there.

"Oh, sorry! He walked out of the room and blushed a little.

"He worries me sometimes. Okay..." She took the bottom of her dress and slid it over her head.

Then she straightened it out and put the other items on as well.

"That wasn't so hard..." She thought.

"Okay Sonic! You can come in." She signaled.

"Okay." He said as he walked into his room again.

"Beautiful as always." He sighed.

"Aww! Thanks." She blushed, "Sorry you had to see me like that... It was totally embarrassing."

"I didn't care about your body, just where you were hurt."

"Oh..."

"I need to get you to the doctor." He picked up Amy and sped to the infirmary.

What will happen next?

Desperate is MINE :3

All the rest are from SEGA!

No flames please! review it :D 3rd chapter will be soon!


End file.
